Close Encounters of Three Kinds
by mystica88
Summary: A CSI, XFiles, Stargate SG1 crossover. A dead Jaffa is found in Las Veags and everybody has to investigate. Some GS, JS, and MS. Sequel now complete called Party of Five. It's plus House, Dr. Who, and Atlanits, minus Xfiles.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters and places belong to CBS/Fox/FX/Scifi. They are not mine, never will, until I kidnap Daniel Jackson. Then only he will be mine. Forever, Muahahaha!**

Tribute: A special thanks to my awesome Beta, Cybrokat. She is often my right and left hand when it come to spelling, grammer, ideas, muses, and whatever else is needed in a fanfiction writer. Yeah Cybrokat! You rock!

_A/N: This is my first time attempting any t.v. show fanfiction. This was a personal challenge issued to me by my Beta so if it is too wacked out for you, blame her. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks._

Chapter 1

"I wouldn't be surprised if this guy jumped trying to escape this heat," Catherine said as she looked down at the body of the man who lay sprawled on the pavement below the skyscraper.

Looking up the length of the skyscraper Greg responded, "That rush of air was probably very refreshing, right up to the point he hit the ground."

It was one of those record temperature hitting days in Las Vegas. Heat waves could be seen rising from the dark pavement. Catherine had just arrived on the scene with Greg as an assistant. As usual, she was short staffed again and had to pull in a graveyard CSI to help.

"Well, one of us needs to have a look up there," Catherine said as she joined Greg in looking up to the top of the skyscraper. "A witness said that he fell from the roof, so I think that you should go up there and have a look around and I'll start down here."

"Sounds like a blast," Greg responded in a very sarcastic tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg stepped out onto the roof and took a quick look around before moving around an odd looking structure to the area where the jumper fell from. He walked up to the ledge and began looking around. At first glance he could tell from the sticky roof tar that there were two different sets of foot prints up here. One appeared to have been pacing, while the other was widely spaced and looked like the owner had nearly walked backward off the edge of the building.

Greg turned and followed these footprints back to the structure that he had rounded to get to the ledge. He noticed something slumped against the structure that was partly in shadow. Upon approaching, he realized that it was a body of a very strongly built male. he wore dress slacks with a button down white shirt.

"Hey guys, " He radioed as he knelt down beside the body, "I got another body up here."

"Ok Greg, Catherine and I will be right up," Brass radioed back.

He then noticed a discolored patch at the man's forehead and was curious about what it might be. He reached into his kit and pulled out his rubber gloves and attempted to put on what felt like liquid latex. He leaned over the body and picked a bit at the edge of the discoloration. He found that it pealed back to reveal a strange tattoo of some sort.

It was at that point that Greg noticed a movement under the guy's shirt around the stomach area. Leaning over, he reached to unbutton the area. Suddenly a snake like creature with four razor sharp inch long fangs sprang from between two of the buttons and launched itself at Greg. He grabbed at it as he fell back, but it broke from his hold and wound itself around his neck. It quickly burrowed into the back of his neck as he reached back to try and fend it off.

As soon as the snake had disappeared into Greg's neck, he went completely limp and dropped to his knees as a flash of light showed in his eyes. As if in a trance, Greg began searching the body of the man in front of him and found an odd gun-like object concealed in a pants pocket. He put this in his evidence case and continued to quickly search the area. Then, noticing a another strange looking weapon that resembled a stylized staff, he reached over and grabbed it. Pushing a release button, the head of the weapon opened up to reveal the small green glowing object could be a power source. Quickly he pocketed this and put the staff weapon back where he had found it.

It was then that Brass and Catherine rounded the corner and saw Greg looking over the body.

"Nice work Greg," Catherine commented as she set her own evidence case down next to Greg's and pulled out her own gloves.

Greg suddenly became more animated again and swayed a second as he placed a hand to his temple.

"You alright?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, must be the heat. Got a killer headache and I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"I don't blame you. This heat is enough to knock out a horse. I wish people would pick more convenient days to die," Brass joked.

Managing a weak smile, Greg nodded and walked a few steps away from the body to allow Catherine to take a closer look at the patch that had been covering the man's tattoo. "I have no idea what this is," Catherine said while looking closely at the patch. "I don't think I have seen anything quite like it." She reached into her case and pulled out a sample jar and quickly put the patch inside, sealing the lid tightly then identifying it on the label.

She continued to process what she could while they waited for David to show up and pronounce. She found the staff weapon but didn't know what to make of it.

"I've never seen anything like this. Whatever this guy is, he sure has strange things. Have you ever seen a tattoo like that before?" she asked turning to Brass.

"Nothing I've seen, but the placement is interesting. It almost seems tribal or maybe something occult."

"But what is a seemingly nicely dressed business man doing up on top of this building with this strange piece of equipment and an occult tattoo on his forehead?" Catherine asked.

It was then that David showed up. Catherine relinquished her position next to the body to the coroner and walked a few paces off with Greg to further examine the staff.

"I can't even place what type of metal this could be," She commented to Greg.

"I'm not sure either. I guess we'll just have to wait to run some lab tests on it to determine that. This looks like some sort of trigger here," he said as he reached for the firing mechanism. He pushed it, but nothing happened. "Well, that was pretty pointless."

"Ah, you guys might want to take a look at this," David's voice sounded from over by the body.

Both CSI's walked back over to the scene and looked down at what David was pointing at. "I was taking the liver temp when I discovered this." He pulled the shirt back a bit to reveal a gapping cross section wound on the man's stomach. But this wound had no trauma, no evidence that it had bled. It was simply a hole cut into the man.

"What is that?' Greg asked, repulsed.

"I have no idea, I have never seen anything like it before," David replied.

"That seems to be a reoccurring theme today," said Brass.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grissom was intrigued when he heard of the body that was sitting in his morgue. He nearly ran to the autopsy, hoping that he hadn't missed anything.

Poking his head into the room he asked, "Doc, have you started on the new vic yet?"

"I was just about to start. I suppose you would like to watch, even though this isn't your case." It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course, you don't get to see an autopsy on a body like this everyday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Doc concluded, "Well, this has certainly been an interesting autopsy. Did you see anything that I didn't? Because I'm not convinced that the gapping hole in his gut is what killed him."

"I'm as stumped as you are, but this man did die and there is some reason for his death. Hopefully tox will come up with something. As it stands, I'm wondering if this pouch, or hole, or whatever it is, was created after his death since there is such a lack of trauma," Grissom responded.

"You know, I'm no expert, but it looks as though this may be some new form of occult. Think of it Gil, a stylized tattoo on the forehead, a hole gut into his gut, various strange devises found around the body. You might want to think about suggesting to Catherine on calling in an occult expert."

"I have thought about that. I did some calling around already and it seems the best person on the subject is a man in the FBI, so as you can guess, I'm a little reluctant to suggest him."

"Well, if he's as good as everyone says, you certainly could use all the help that you could get on this one."

"Well, the other thing is that, even though he may be the best, he is considered by some as, well, spooky."

"Hmm. Gil, you realize that you are considered a little weird sometimes too?"

Grissom shrugged and nodded his consent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the country in the FBI headquarters at Langley, two agents met in a tiny basement office to discuss their next case. Agent Scully walked down the many flights of steps and entered the office where agent Fox Mulder was already set up with his slide projector, waiting to show her the details.

"Thanks, for coming Scully, looks like we got a legit case this time that requires my expertise," Mulder commented sarcastically as Scully entered the room.

"You're kidding. Someone actually requested us for a case?"

"Seems so. A CSI team out in Las Vegas came across a body that they feel may be somehow connect with a new occult. Would you like to see the pictures?"

"Please."

"Hit the lights and let's start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Las Vegas, Greg was in the lab. Normally, this would be business as usual. But today he was acting a little more off than normal. Even though there was nothing really that he was currently working on in there he seemed to be very busy none the less. But what he was busy doing was rather counter productive to any testing.

Finding himself alone, Greg began carefully disassembling different pieces of equipment and removing various parts. Methodically, he worked his way around the room, seemingly removing parts at random, though he certainly knew exactly what he was doing.

Just when he had finished pocketing the last piece and set the room back to looking like normal, Mia walked in and found him standing over one of the printers. "Greg? What are you doing here?"

His back had been to her so she didn't see the moment of disorientation that seemed to wash over the CSI before he answered. "Oh, I was just waiting for the analysis on the patch that we pulled off that strange vic."

"Well, I haven't processed that yet. But I'll page you as soon as I get the results."

"That'll be great. Thanks," and with that he walked out of the lab and to the break room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, under the earth in the Cheyanne Mountain complex at Stargate Command, a very serious meeting was taking place.

"So, Davis, what new national security threat have you come across that requires us to save the day yet again?" General Jack O'Neill said as he was the last to join the meeting. Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, and Major Davis were already there.

"Well, I'm not sure how this happened but we have just received word that two FBI agents are currently on their way to the CSI lab in Las Vegas as consultants on a body that was discovered as of 1300 hours today."

"A body? Well that in itself doesn't sound too bad, but I'm sure there's more to it." Daniel interrupted.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, there's more. I have obtained the photos that were sent to the FBI agents for study and you're not going to like what you see." Davis then passed out the different pictures of the Jaffa body to each one there. Various reactions rippled through the room, Daniel simply mouthed and "Oh," while Sam commented, "This could be a problem."

Jack threw the picture to the table and hollered, "For crying out loud, how did this happen?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and coolly said, "This appears to be a body of an Apophis Jaffa."

"Ya think?" was all Jack said to him. "Davis, I repeat myself, how in the hell did this happen?"

"As I already said sir, we have no idea how this happened or where this guy came from. The best guess is he was some sort of Jaffa spy since he was dressed as a businessman from Earth and had some type of covering patch over his tattoo. But the fact that there is obviously a Jaffa in a Las Vegas CSI morgue is not the largest of our problems."

"It's not?" Sam asked

"No. Besides that fact that the two agents that have been called in on this case are known conspiracy theorists…"

"Well that's not good," Daniel inserted.

"…What is most disturbing is that there has already been an autopsy of the body and there was no Goa'uld found inside."

"The larval form of the Goa'uld would not survive long outside of its Jaffa," said Teal'c

"No it wouldn't, but what if it hasn't been found because it found a host?" Daniel asked.

"So what you're saying is that not only do we have to somehow cover this whole affair up and not look like a cover up, but we might have a Goold running around in the middle of Las Vegas doing who knows what Gooldish things?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, that is about the whole of it." Davis answered.

"Well, this is just great." Jack said, throwing his hands to his head and spinning once around in his chair.

"Sir, this is going to take some very careful maneuvering. We are going to need to know everything that we can about the situation before we act. I think that maybe just you and I should go down to Las Vegas and meet with these agents as well as the CSI's and see what they are thinking this is. If they don't suspect any alien involvement, then we may be able to make it look like this whole thing is what they have come to suspect, whatever that is," Sam suggested.

"All right Carter, we leave in an hour. Daniel, Teal'c, I want you to do some research and see if you can figure out what one of ol' Apophis's Jaffa is doing here, or rather, in Vegas."

"Well, if he was a spy, then there is one reason that he may be in Las Vegas," Daniel said.

"And that would be?" asked Jack.

"Well, Vegas is pretty close to Area 51 and that is where we are storing the alien technology that we have brought back through the gate. He may have been trying to determine how much we have acquired and if we know how to use any of it."

"Yeah, but Daniel, that doesn't explain why one of Apophis's Jaffa would be here. He's been dead for years now," Sam said.

"Maybe that's why he's here, no one came to bring him home."

"Well anyway, we still have rogue Goold out there that needs to be found." Jack said.

"Perhaps since the Asgard are not so occupied with the replicators anymore they would be willing to assist us in locating the Goa'uld," Teal'c suggested.

"Hey, good idea. Those guys still owe us several favors and now they don't have such a big excuse anymore. You two," Jack said indicating Daniel and Teal'c, "contact the Asgard and see if they can use their scanny thing to locate our Goold."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in Las Vegas Agents Mulder and Scully were just arriving. "Excuse me," Mulder was saying to the lady behind the desk. "I'm Special Agent Mulder, this is Special Agent Scully. We're here as consultants on a case…"

"Yes, Mr. Grissom is expecting you, right that way to his office," the receptionist said, pointing down the hallway.

Looking down the hall to where the girl was pointing, Mulder turned back to her saying, "Thank you." Then quickly he strode down the hallway, Scully in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grissom, I heard about that knew case Catherine has," Sara said as she stepped into Grissom's office. "What's up with that?"

"I'm not sure yet. The evidence is not adding up on this one. That man, by all rights, should not have been alive to make it up to the top of that roof. The wound that was found in his stomach had obviously been there a long time but had not killed him. In fact, it's still a mystery on what did kill him."

"Wow. So a man, who had no rights to be alive in the first place, winds up dead and it looks like before he went, he made sure another guy went with him?"

"Well we're not sure if both deaths are connected. The other guy, who we have identified as a Lt. Joseph Maynard, may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time or he just chose that day to leap from the building of his own accord."

"Lieutenant? He was with the army?"

"Air Force actually. It seems he was an officer at the base north of Vegas."

"You mean Area 51?"

Grissom indicated she was correct with his typical Grissom head cock.

"So now what?"

"Well, I called in an occult specialist from the FBI, he and his partner should be here soon."

"So you think that this has something to do with the occult?"

"I…"

At that moment Agent Mulder was at his open door, lightly tapping on the glass to get the two CSI's attention.

"Mr. Grissom?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, that's me. This is Sara Sidle, CSI 3. I assume you are Agents Mulder and Scully?"

"Yes sir," Mulder answered as he stepped into the room.

"Please, have a seat," Grissom said, indicating the last remaining chairs in the room since Sara now occupied one.

"Thank you," Scully said as both she and Mulder sat down.

"Have you had a chance to go over the information that I sent over to you?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, we have. It certainly seems that you have an interesting case on your hands Mr. Grissom," Scully replied.

Grissom nodded before asking, "And what do you think? Do we have a new occult on our hands?"

Scully opened her mouth to answer but Mulder beat her to the punch. "I'm not convinced that the occult has anything to do with this case, sir."

Raising an eyebrow, Grissom said, "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's more of a feeling than anything definable. You see, the man you found just doesn't seem to fit into an occult heading. True he had a stylized, almost religious figure tattooed on his forehead, in a place consistent with many beliefs of being the location of a third, or spiritual eye. But the hole in this guy's gut seems to speak of something much deeper here than a new occult on the rise."

"Well I must tell you, Agent Mulder, that I am a man of science and I prefer not to go by feeling, but rather by following the evidence."

"Well Mr. Grissom, in our line of work, we find that the evidence is all too often doctored or misleading and it is much more important to go by gut instinct than anything."

The room suddenly turned cold as the two men had a mini stare down across the desk. Scully was about to again say something to break the tension when another tap on the glass door made them all jump…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg was just finishing up on whatever he was constructing from the different lab equipment pieces when he noticed two military dressed people walking by. One was a graying, yet fit man who looked like he belonged on some old T.V. show. And the other was an attractive woman with short blond hair and a set to her jaw that said "Don't mess with me just because I'm female."

Greg watched as they passed by and saw them enter Grissom's office which seemed to be getting rather crowded now. Turning back to his project at hand, Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out the last piece that he needed to activate his device, the glowing green power source that he had taken from the staff weapon earlier that day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Are we intruding?" Jack asked as everyone in the office gave a jump at his knock and turned to look at him and Sam.

"Perhaps, and you are?" Grissom asked.

"Well, I am General Jack O'Neill, two L's, of the U.S. Air Force and this is Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Do high ranking Air Force officials pop up here regularly?" Mulder asked, turning back to Grissom.

"No, I don't believe we have gotten a visit from our Air Force neighbors before," Grissom answer. "I would assume this has something to do with the man we found from your base?" Grissom asked.

Sam and Jack exchanged a look before Sam asked, "What man? What base?"

"You haven't heard? The man that seemed to have jumped from the top of the building where we found a more interesting body worked at Area 51," Sara said.

"You're kidding," answered Sam.

"Carter," Jack warned, worried that she may be giving away too much.

"Sorry sir."

"If you're not here because of him, then why are you here?" Sara asked.

"We heard about the other, more… interesting, body that you found and we were worried that it may have been exposed to some very nasty bio contagions that we need to check for," Sam began to explain.

Mulder smiled and sarcastically answered, "Sure, bio contagions. I'm sure that's what this is all about."

"I assure you that the safety of you and this lab is our main concern for coming here," Sam said.

"Yes, you were so concerned for our welfare that two very high ranking officials from the U.S. Air Force personally come down here to this CSI lab to determine if there is a contagion on the new strange body that they have found. Never mind that there is no way that you should ever have even known of this body's existence in the first place and you couldn't just send some private or even captain or lieutenant to check it out. Or maybe even faxed the lab a warning to check the body themselves. But no, this was something so important that you two had to come down here, from God knows where, to check on it personally…" By now Mulder had gotten from his seat and was almost nose to nose with Jack. He would have continued on his tirade had Grissom not calmly interrupted.

"Agent Mulder, this is my lab and I don't need you talking to our guests in that manner. Now please sit down."

Mulder glared at Jack for another moment before returning to his seat.

"If you must know, this man was part of an ongoing investigation. He was suspect in leaking vital information pertaining to national security and we had been keeping close tabs on him for some time now," Jack answer in his pleasant, yet pissed off sarcastic tone.

Silence settled on the room for a moment as Jack's words were taken in by everyone in the room and quickly found to be a load of bull, even by Jack. Five sets of unbelieving eyes turned to the General as they wondered what he would come up with next.

Trying and failing to stare the others down Jack finally broke and began, "Alright, of course I'm lying to you. Carter, explain to them what is really going on here and why we have to take the body with us." Stepping back, Jack allowed Sam to take the floor. It was time that she showed off her fast thinking brain to these egg heads.

"Well, you see…" was all the further she got before being interrupted yet again by another visitor.

Greg poked his head in the door asking, "Ah, Grissom? I need to have a word with you when you get the chan…" but that was all the further he got before noticing Sam. He stared right at her as she stared him right back. Both reached for their respective weapons almost simultaneously. Unfortunately for Sam, Greg pulled his newly acquired strange gun before Sam had her pistol in aim. First Sam, then Jack, found themselves the recipients of what appeared to be an electrical blast as a flash of light could be seen behind Greg's eyes. Sam fell over, being braced from the floor by both Scully and Sara. Mulder reached for his own gun as Jack stumbled and grabbed at Greg who was really only inches away from him. Grissom stood from his chair, mouth a gap, trying to figure out what had gotten into Greg and where that new gun had come from.

This was all any of them were able to do when a flash of light filled the room, sweeping everyone there away and bringing them to a completely different setting where Earth could be seen just outside a window beside them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they appeared on the ship the commotion continued. Greg grabbed Jack by the shirt and threw him across the ship, causing him to slam into the wall. Scully and Sara finished lowering Sam to the floor before they stood up, and looked around bewildered at their new surroundings. Mulder was slowly lowering his gun as a look of awe and vindication began to spread dumbly over his face. Grissom simply looked around at his new surroundings, wondering how he had gotten there and what that place was.

After a moment of gauging his new location, Greg spun around and brought his gun around to bear down on Mulder, but before he could fire another shot, he alone was beamed away yet again.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Jack still lay unconscious slumped against the wall and Sam was trying to pull herself back to awareness from where she laid. Finally she was able to sit up with a grunt of pain, muttering to herself, "So much for not giving anything away."

"Where are we?" Sara asked as she saw that Sam was awake again.

"We're on an alien ship, probably in orbit around Earth," Sam answered as she continued to clear her head.

"Why were we brought here?" Scully asked, rather afraid to hear the answer.

"Don't worry. No one is going to be hurt. The aliens that brought us here are our allies."

"Sure they are. Allies to help you take over the world and decide who is worthy to live and die," Mulder intoned.

All eyes turn to him with a look of contempt. He was clearly taking this over the top. Even Scully was looking at him like he had lost his mind, and she had seen some evidence of what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"Only that we are standing in the proof that the government has been covering up alien involvement and conducting secret experiments on the people of Earth for years."

"Alright. Yes, we have had alien contact that has been covered up for almost eight years now. But this secret experiment stuff is new to me. I can assure you that there has been none of that going on," Sam answered as she hobbled to her feet.

"Owie!" could be heard from Jack as he woke up from his ordeal with the Goa'uld.

"Sir," Sam said, making her way to Jack's side. "Are you alright?"

"I've just been shot by a Zat and thrown against the wall, yet again. Of course I'm not alright," he said as Sam helped him into a sitting position.

"Zat?" Grissom asked, as he began to wander about the room looking around.

Jack looked to Sam, trying to decide if they should tell these people what was going on. Sam said to him, "Sir, it obvious that they're not in Kansas anymore. I think that we need to tell them the truth on what is happening so we can have the CSI's help in getting their man back to himself and to keep the FBI's from digging around after we return them."

Nodding, Jack rose to a stand using the arm that Sam offered him. "Alright. Welcome to the Asgard ship… Which one is this?" he asked turning to Sam. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You are once again on board the Daniel Jackson," a strange voice said from across the room. Everyone looked to see who the new voice was coming from. There was a great intake of breath from the four newbies to this situation as they looked at the little grey being coming towards them.

"Thor! Old buddy, thanks for picking us up. I assume that you have the Goold… somewhere."

"That is correct O'Neill. He is being held in suspended animation in another part of the ship."

"Well, as much as I love your timing and am grateful that you were able to help us out, but why did you bring these guys along with?" Jack asked the Asgard.  
"I felt that it would be better to bring those aboard who had witnessed the actions of the Goa'uld to explain things to them, rather than have you two and their friend disappear before their eyes and leave them wondering what happened."

Jack thought about that for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I could see where that would be a bad thing."

"Excuse me, Thor? The Norse god of Thunder? And Asgard, the Norse heavenly dwelling of the gods and heroes?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Jack answered.

"And what about Greg? Why was he acting so weird and what have you done with him?" Sara asked.

"Also another long story," Sam answered this time.

"A story that must wait until I send all of you back to the SGC. I just received a message from the Asgard high command and it seems that I am needed back in my galaxy immediately." Thor informed them.

"Ah, what about our new Goold?" Jack asked.

"I am sure that the Tok'ra will be able to help you in that matter. I will beam him down in the containment field so he shall be easy to deal with. But I must leave now," and with that Thor turned to the pedestal and moved a crystal, instantly enveloping the group in light and beaming them directly into the gate room with Greg strapped on a crystal looking stretcher, seemingly asleep.

"Not exactly where I would like to have been taken!" Jack yelled at the ceiling.

The four visitors stared wide eyed at a great ring that sat before them. "What is that?" Scully finally was able to voice.

"Another long story," Sam said again.

Just then, the door to the gate room opened and Teal'c and Daniel walked in.

"It seems that our contact with the Asgard worked," Teal'c said as he walked over to the stretcher where Greg laid.

"Yes, they came through again," said Jack

"Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. Who might you all be?" said Daniel, addressing the visitors.

Jack walked up to the group and said, "Yes, I don't think I caught any of your names myself."

Mulder pulled his eyes away from the stargate just long enough to tell Daniel his name. Scully walked up to him and shook his hand saying, "Dr. Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Special Agent Diana Scully. My partner here would, no doubt, be glad to meet you too if he wasn't so distracted." She looked back to where Mulder was ogling the stargate again.

"Sorry," he said, turning back again. "What are you talking about Scully?"

"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Mulder. You're the one who had me read his work. You know, the archeologist."

"Oh, yes. Dr. Jackson. I'm sorry. I loved your theories on what the ancient pyramids were actually made for. Alien landing platforms I believe."

"Yes, that's what I theorized," Daniel answered with a bit of pride. It looked like he wanted to say more but he looked to Jack first before continuing.

"You can tell them all about it later. It's gonna be hard to keep this from them now," Jack answered his look.

Grissom now stepped forward and took Daniel's hand, "Hello, Dr. Jackson, I'm Gil Grissom, head of Las Vegas CSI night shift. I would also like to hear about your theories on the pyramids."

"Well thank you, but I have since proven them and they are no longer theories."

"I think I can remember reading one of your papers once, Dr. Jackson. Those were some pretty awesome theories that you came up with. I give you credit for even publishing them," Sara said as she stepped forward.

"Thank you…" he cut off, trying to remember if she gave him her name.

"Sara Sidle, Las Vegas CSI."

"Ah yes, thank you, Sara."

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, Danny, how about you show our guests to the VIP room where we can all meet in a while to talk about… everything," Jack said.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four visitors to the SGC - Sara, Grissom, Scully, and Mulder - all met in the VIP room, waiting for someone to come and explain what was going on to them.

"I knew it Scully. Didn't I tell you? They have been lying to us all along. Eight years, yeah, I'm sure. This has been going on much longer than eight years," Mulder rambled.

"Mulder, would you calm down? At least they are finally going to reveal some of it to us now," Scully told him from her chair as she watched him pace about the room.

"You know, I think I remember this Samantha Carter from something too?" Sara thought out loud to Grissom. "Yes, I'm sure that I read an article of her's several years back on some theoretical astrophysical stuff. Again, it seems that her work may not be as theoretical anymore."

"You know Sara, when I told you to get a life, I meant to do things outside of learning and storing more knowledge. Is all you do in you're limited free time is read?" Grissom asked.

"Well, that and go to a play every now and then. There was a great showing of the Vagina Monologues not that long ago that I went to."

"Yes, I think I saw you there," Grissom said. Just as Sara was opening her mouth to ask what he was doing there, Daniel walked in and started talking.

"Hello again. I think that we have things well enough under control now that we can all have a little chat."

"Great, now we get to hear more lies and cover stories," Mulder mumbled.

"No, I'm actually authorized to give you the whole scoop. We're hoping that once you all realize the importance of what is going on here that you will all agree that this is better kept secret for the time being."

"And if we decide that's not and we think the American people deserve to know what you are doing, then what do you plan on doing with us?" Mulder prodded

"Well, we will have no choice but to let you go and spread your news. But with only four of you proclaiming this, I doubt that you will get much recognition. Take it from me, it's a rather lonely place to be when you're the only one who believes something like this," he added with a smile to himself.

"Fair enough. Now, what can you tell us about Greg?" Grissom said.

"Well, I think I should start at the beginning. There are a few things you have to understand before you can really grasp what has happened to your friend."

From there, Daniel proceeded to explain to all of them about the Gate that was found on a dig in Giza and the whole ordeal that he was involved in with opening it. Then how he and O'Neil traveled to another planet for the first time and freed the people there from the oppression of an alien being that they later came to know was a Goa'uld. He then explained who and what the Goa'uld were; parasitical beings that would enter a human body as a host and take over. Then finally brought that back to the problem at hand.

"So one of the Goa'uld symbiotes seems to have gotten into your friend's head and has taken over. Though it is our belief that this is an immature symbiote and is unable to take full control. This is good news for him since there will be considerable less risk to him when the Tok'ra attempt to remove it."

"Tok'ra?" Sara asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about them. The Tok'ra are a type of Goa'uld in that they are symbiotes that require a host to survive. But beyond that they are very different. It is the Tok'ra's main belief that they are meant to live in a symbiotic relationship with their host rather than a parasitic one. They have been at war with the Goa'uld for centuries and have been perfecting a way to safely remove a Goa'uld from a host. There is still some risk, but it is better than the alternative."

"Yes, I can see that. So what are we to do about this then? I mean, what can we help with?" Sara asked.

"Well, there isn't a whole lot that can be done until we hear back from the Tok'ra. Right now I think it would be best for you two to go and sit with Greg and talk to him. Try to get in contact with the real Greg, reassure him." Daniel said to Sara and Grissom.

"I thought he was in some kind of suspended animation?" Grissom asked.

"Well, he was, right up until a little while ago. We tried to do an MRI scan on him which must have interfered with the Asgard technology that was keeping him asleep. He's now being restrained in isolation room 1. I can take you both there right now if you would like."

"Yes, please do." Sara answered.

"Would you two like to come along as well?" Daniel asked Mulder and Scully.

"No, I think that it would be a bit awkward for us. We don't really know the guy," Scully answered.

"But we would like to take a look around your base," said Mulder.

"Yes, I'm sure you would," Daniel answered with a slight smile. "I'll see if I can get Teal'c to show you around a bit. But please, don't go wondering around on your own; wait for someone to come escort you. It's for your own protection as well as ours. There are a lot of volatile and dangerous things here on the base and it would be best if someone was there to keep an eye on you."

"Of course," Mulder answered as Daniel was leading Sara and Grissom out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three going to see Greg were approaching the isolation room when Sara suddenly stopped. "Dr. Jackson, what exactly are we to expect?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Well, I won't lie to you. It is not going to be pretty. Greg is fighting against a very powerful being to maintain control of his own body and he doesn't even understand what is happening to him. But what will be the most painful for you to see is when the Goa'uld has control. He can become very violent and will say some very awful things."

Sara stared at Daniel for a moment before turning to Grissom. "I… I don't know if I can do this," she stammered.

This was so unlike Sara, Grissom was taken aback for a moment before he could respond. When he finally found his voice again he told her, "Sara, I'll be right there with you. Greg needs us both right now and we have to be there for him."

She looked up to him for a moment and further collected herself before turning back to Daniel saying, "I'm ready, let's go."

Daniel nodded and turned, swiping his identification card in the slot to unlock the door. A buzzer sounded and the door drew back. The three entered the room to the sounds of angry yelling. Greg was restrained completely to the bed. His arms, wrists, legs, ankles, and neck were secured to the bed, only allowing for minimal movement. But he was using the full range of movement allotted him, straining against the restraints to get at the silent figure in the corner of the room.

"Shol'vah Kree!" a deep throated voice resounded from Greg's mouth. "Release me at once by order of your god!"

Teal'c stood in the corner, watching the pathetic attempts of the Goa'uld with a Zat in hand, just in case. "You are no god; you are merely a parasite in a man's body. One that will soon be removed and disposed of," he answered the creature coolly.

"Greg?" Sara said confused and quietly.

The Goa'uld snapped his head around and stared at her and Grissom for a moment. A flash of light shown behind his eyes and then the body went limp and collapsed to the bed. Sara quickly crossed to his side, looking down at what appeared to be her friend and colleague strapped to the bed before her. "Careful Sara," Grissom warned as he joined her, standing just behind her with one hand gently resting upon her shoulder.

As they watched, Greg slowly began to once again open his eyes. Confusion filled his face as he looked up and saw Sara and Grissom watching him. He tried to move but found that he was in restraints and a look of fear and panic crept into his confusion. "What's going on? Grissom, Sara, what's happening to me?"

"You're going to be alright Greg, you've been exposed to some harmful stuff and these people are going to take care of you," Sara said, trying hard not to give into the tears that she felt pressing against her eyes.

"Why am I tied up? Why can't I remember how I got here? I know I was just talking to someone, but I can't remember what I said or who it was. Was it you?"

"No, it's part of the substance you were exposed to Greg. It causes you to hallucinate and act out of character," Grissom tried to explain without alarming him too much.

"No, it's more than that, isn't it? Something has happened to me. What is it?"

"Greg, it's too much to explain right now, just know that you are getting the best help available and you're going to be alright very soon. Just try to stay calm and relax," Sara said.

While this conversation was occurring, Daniel quietly had gone to Teal'c and asked him to go to the other guests to show them around the base.

"But let's not take them back to the gate room just yet. I'll bring them all there myself just before we leave with the Goa'uld to see the Tok'ra and explain that whole thing to them. I wasn't very clear on exactly what the gate does. Maybe I really should have Sam take them there to explain it in more detail to them They are all scientists of some sort and are probably going to want some type of scientific explaination."

"As you wish, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied, handing his Zat gun to Daniel and then left to get his new charges.

As Teal'c was leaving, Daniel just caught the last thing that Sara was saying to Greg. "Ah, can I talk to you both outside for a second?" he said to the CSI's.

Grissom nodded as Sara said to Greg, "we'll be right back," and patted his arm before following the other two out the door.

"Ah, I think there were a few things I forgot to tell you. I know that you're thinking that it would be too hard to explain to Greg what is happening, especially in the state that he is in and how you probably are still trying to understand it, but I think that you should try and explain it to him. Right now the Goa'uld does not have complete control over him. This is very good because the more control over the host that the Goa'uld gets, the more difficult it is for the Tok'ra to remove it. They still, out of all likelihood, will be able to, but it will be a more difficult procedure and will include a higher risk to your friend. What you need to do is try to keep the real Greg with you, encourage him and impress on him how important it is for him to fight."

Grissom and Sara exchanged a look before turning back to Daniel and nodded. "We'll do our best," Sara said.

"Good, now I'm going to go talk to Sam for a few minutes and then I'll come back here to wait with you until we hear from the Tok'ra. He is well restrained and you should be fine. Just remember, the Goa'uld can talk to you through Greg as well, don't believe anything that he might say to you. Just talk to him, no matter if it is the Goa'uld or your friend, talk to Greg alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mulder, I don't think that we should be wondering around this base on our own. We have no idea where we are, what this stuff is, or what they might do if they catch us," Scully was saying to Mulder as he led them out of the VIP room.

"Scully, we have to investigate this place on our own. Do you think that they are actually going to tell us and show us everything that goes on here? This is proof of a government conspiracy; there must be more going on then what Dr. Jackson told us. For one thing, how is it that they are able to meet with these aliens? He seemed rather vague on the technology that they are using."

"Well maybe they'll tell us about that later. There is obviously a lot to tell and it can't all be explained in one sitting. I mean, we're talking about eight years of research, study, missions, discoveries, and work here. I think that our best way to find out what all this is, is to be patient."

"Yeah, sure. You do that Scully. You go wait in that room for someone to stroll in who can and will answer all of our questions. When has that ever happened? I mean except when our informant is about to be killed and is only able to give us some cryptic message as he dies? It just doesn't work that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c walked into the VIP room to discover that the two FBI agents had vanished. He turned and left the room, walking over to the nearest phone. Picking up the receiver he said, "I must speak with General O'Neill." A few seconds later O'Neill was on the other end.

"What's up T?"

"O'Neill, it seems that the FBI agents have left the VIP room on their own and are now somewhere about the base."

"I knew those two were going to be trouble. Alright, you start tracking them down, I'll order a base wide sweep."

As Teal'c hung up the phone, O'Neill's voice sounded over the base wide loud speaker. "Attention all personal, there are two FBI agents wandering about the base. If you spot them, please apprehend and hold until someone can come and get them. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mulder, I really think we should turn ourselves in. I think that this time they really are going to tell us what is going on. Why can't you just trust these people?" Scully said to Mulder as she stopped to listen to O'Neill's announcement.

"Trust them? I thought you had learned by now that we can trust no one. Why would these people be suddenly willing to reveal all of their secrets after eight years, if not more, of covering it up?"

"Mulder, I think that you have been after the truth for so long now that you can no longer recognize it when it's right in front of your face. We are being presented with an opportunity to validate everything that we have worked for and you are trying to throw that chance away by sneaking behind the people that wish to give it to us."

Just then Teal'c rounded the corner, spotting the two agents. "Agents Mulder, and Scully, you were not supposed to leave the VIP room. Please come with me now."


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Sam, have we heard back from the Tok'ra yet?" Daniel asked as he entered the control room.

"Hey Daniel, yeah we just got a message from them. You won't believe this, but it seems that the Tok'ra have finally found themselves a new base home planet and they have developed their own iris for their gate. Now they are able to have the gate in the tunnels which just seems to me to be much easier."

"Really? Well, we have come a long way from being too primitive with nothing to offer them to supplying them with defense technology and various new chemicals for them to experiment with. Tretonin, that stuff that makes you think someone is someone else, and various other things."

"Yeah, I think it's about time that they got around to adopting an iris. Ours has saved us countless times. And now they won't have to worry about any assaults coming at them through the gate and if an air attack comes, it should be easier to escape then when the gate was above ground."

"Well, it's nice to see that the Tok'ra are finally thinking smart. Anyway, what did they say about Greg?"

"Oh, yes, they will perform the procedure to remove the symbiote, but since we don't have their codes yet and it's too risky to transmit them in a subspace communication, they have set a prearranged time for us to gate and they will make sure the iris is open for us."

"Well, that sounds… scary."

"Don't worry Daniel, we'll be fine. It's my dad on the other end, I don't think that he would risk me being squashed against their new iris," Sam answered with a smile.

"Let's hope not. So when do we leave?"

"In about an hour. I was about to inform the General."

"I'll do it, is he in his office?"

"I believe so, yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sara! Grissom! He's saying that if you don't let me go he'll kill me! Please," Greg was straining once again against his restraints. He had been switching between Goa'uld and man for a while now, much to the dismay and bewilderment of his two friends. They watched helplessly as the Goa'uld would take over and threaten them and Greg. Tears had been streaming down Sara's eyes for the past ten minutes without her even realizing it.

She sat in a chair beside the conflicted CSI, clinging to Grissom's arm who sat beside her. This was such a strange and frightening thing to watch that she had no way of knowing how to deal with it.

Grissom sat beside Sara, also unsure how to cope with watching someone that he had known and cared for in such an awful position. He tried to stay as detached as he could, but more and more he found himself wanting just as much to cry like Sara. It was pure pain to watch Greg go through this.

"Greg, he's not going to kill you. It'll kill him too," Grissom was trying to say to him, but he continued to trash against his bonds. He was yelling very loudly now. It was Greg's voice, but there was no way that this could be Greg. Suddenly, his whole body went limp and collapsed to the bed. The heart monitor that had been a constant racing pulse in the back round of the screaming suddenly switched to a chilling sustained whine.

"Greg?!" Sara yelled as she jumped form her chair, reaching to undo one of the arm restraints. "What's happening? That thing wouldn't kill him?!"

Suddenly the door opened and Jack and Teal'c ran in, quickly followed by a young male doctor and a slew of nurses. "Don't touch him!" Jack yelled to Sara as she was struggling with one of the arm restraints. "It's a trick, we've seen this before."

"The Goa'uld would never risk destroying himself to get at the host," Teal'c said.

The doctor rushed up, pushing Sara and Grissom out of the way. After taking a quick look at Greg, he turned to shout an order to one of the nurses only to be cut off by the sound of rhythmic pulses coming from the machine again.

"You see, he thought he could scare you into releasing him," Jack said.

Suddenly completely overcome by the fear and emotions of the last few moments and the few hours before that, Sara doubled over, crying. She was trying very hard to gather herself in front of all of these people, especially Grissom, but there was no stopping the flood gates now.

Grissom, reaching down, pulled Sara up to him and held her to his chest as she continued to cry. He was just as shaken by this new occurrence, and his comforting was as much for himself as it was for Sara.

"Well the news is all of this will be over soon," Jack said as they all began to calm down. "The Tok'ra called, and…"

"O'Neill, he's waking up again," Teal'c informed him.

Jack walked over to look down at Greg as the CSI's eyes fluttered. It took a second for him to pull himself back to consciousness. As he tried to get a clear picture of Jack's face, Greg could hear Jack saying, "Well, Grego, looks like we're finally going to get rid of that snake in your head for you."

Greg, who was currently Greg, finally cleared the cobwebs from his eyes and looked at Jack saying, "MacGyver?" in a half delirious state.

Jack looked up at Grissom and Sara with a questioning glance.

"Don't ask us, he's been kind of delirious for a while now," Grissom said.

"Ah, well I guess I share some sort of resemblance to that actor or something, it's not the first time I've gotten that. Personally I never really got into that show, made me think too much. Now the Simpsons, there's a show that I can relate to."

Sara smiled and tried not to laugh at what she supposed was O'Neill's form of humor. Little did she know that he was being completely serious.

"Well anyway, we're gonna take you to the Tok'ra now and with any luck, you'll be as good as new very soon."

"General O'Neill, are we going to be able to come with you?" Sara asked.

He looked at her for a moment. He and Sam had already talked it over, but he still didn't really like the idea of taking these newbie's with him. But they could really use these two to help determine if the Goa'uld has really been take out and the FBI agents still needed to be convinced why they should stay quiet. The Tok'ra are the best people to explain exactly how evil and dangerous the Goa'uld really are. And like Carter had said, this was really a low risk mission. They were gating to the Tok'ra's secret base that is now protected by an iris when there are few Goa'uld with enough power to think of challenging them.

Reluctantly, O'Neill said, "yeah, you two are coming, as well as the FBI Agents, against my better judgment I might add."

"Thank you, General," Grissom said.

"Yeah, don't mention it," he replied. Turning back to Greg, O'Neill said, "Alright, sorry to have to do this to you, but we're gonna need to knock you out for our journey. We would use a sedative, but the Goold have a habit of not taking to those for some reason. The best thing we can think of is to Zat you."

"Zat?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a phaser on stun. It'll hurt but it should knock you out, and if it doesn't, it almost always will knock out the snake for a few, so at least you won't have to deal with him."

"I don't think I like the sound of that, but whatever you need to do to get this thing out is fine with me."

"Good. As soon as Carter gives us the word that the gate is open, we'll Zat ya and Teal'c will carry you through the gate. You two," he said turning to Grissom and Sara, "will follow behind with me. The FBI's, Carter, and Daniel will already have gone through, alright?"

Grissom nodded in reply.

They didn't have to wait long before the phone rang. O'Neill quickly went over to it and picked it up, "Yes?" he said into the receiver. A moment of silence, "alright, me you on the other side," and then he hung up. "He's the deal, the gate's open and ready for us, you two," he said to Grissom and Sara, "as soon as Teal'c hits him with the Zat, I need you to remove the restraints quickly so we can get him there before the stun wares off."

"Are you ready, Greg Sanders?" Teal'c asked as he aimed his Zat at him.

"No, but I don't think I have much choice in the matter."

"No you do not," Teal'c said and then proceeded to fire his Zat upon Greg.

A strangled human/Goa'uld yell escaped from his mouth as his body was gripped in the electric blast of the Zat gun. A second later Greg's body went limp and Grissom and Sara each fell to undoing the arm restraints and O'Neill went for the leg. Sara finished with her arm first and immediately went to undo the neck. As soon as she finished with that Teal'c stepped up and lifted the dead weight of Greg from the stretcher and hurriedly carried him out of the room. O'Neill and the two CSI's rushed after the Jaffa and followed him all the way to the gate room.

By the time they had reached the gate, Greg was beginning to come around again but showed no sign of struggling as of yet. Teal'c quickly rushed through the open gate as Jack, Grissom and Sara followed him up the ramp. As the two CSI's reached the event horizon they paused, looking cautiously as the puddle of water in front of them. Jack, who was a step behind them, paused with and allowed them a moment of examination.

"You ready for this?" he asked them.

They both looked to each other and confirmed together that they were ready to take their step. Both reached for each other's hand simultaneously and took the plunge together. It was like a wild rollercoaster ride as they traveled through the wormhole to the distant planet of the Tok'ra's base.

On the other side, they found themselves still underground, but in one of the strangest caves that either had ever seen. But before they could admire they're new surroundings, Jack appeared behind them and hurried them further past the gate, coming quickly up to Teal'c who was quickly conversing to another man with a quickly awakening Greg still slung over his shoulder.

As they approached, the man turned to Jack and said, "Jack, good to see you came too, but I think you're going to want to leave right away again, at least for a moment."

"Jacob! Trying to get me out of here already?"

"Sorry Jack, but if anyone else from Earth needs to get here in a hurry; they are going to need our IRS."

"Internal Revenue Service?" Sara asked.

Jacob smiled and said, "no, Iris Retraction Sequence. Of course it was my idea for the name and the humor is lost on the other Tok'ra. Anyway, here Jack, this is our version of a GDO and this is the sequence," He said as he quickly punched a series of symbols on a Goa'uld looking keyboard.

As he did this, no one noticed as Teal'c talked a few more minutes beside them to another Tok'ra, allowing Greg to see the symbols that Jacob input.

Taking the devise from Jacob, Jack turned to Sara and Grissom saying, "It looks like I'll need to leave you two in Jacob's capable hands for a little while. Don't worry about him too much; he's at least half normal." Then saying to Jacob, "Jacob, this is Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas CSI. The Goa'uld we brought is one of their men. They have gotten themselves top clearance, so don't worry about giving anything away to them. They have already seen too much to even try and keep the rest from them."

"And what about those two?" Jacob said, indicating Mulder and Scully as they hovered over Sam's shoulder while she was punching in the Earth address on the DHD. It looked like she was having a grand time answering all of Mulder's questions about the gate and how it works and where they were now and where the gate could go and everything else that he could possibly think of to put to her.

"Yeeeah, those two I guess have full clearance as well. Though I'm still not one hundred percent sure why. But they are FBI agents and should, emphasis on should, be able to keep their mouth's shut once they realize how important it is."

"And how are you going to convince them of that?" asked Jacob.

"Not sure yet, but I'm sure you or Carter or Daniel will think of something. Anyway, I'm off to perform the exciting and dangerous mission of bringing back the new codes I got. I'll be back in a few." And with that the gate opened, causing Sara and Grissom to jump back a step.

"Whoa! That's a pretty powerful discharge of energy there," Sara exclaimed.

"Yes, the Stargate is like giant superconductor that requires a huge amount of energy to establish the stable wormhole which is capable of transporting items and beings such great distances," Carter said as she joined her father and the CSI's, leaving Mulder and Scully to pour over the DHD as they discussed everything in hushed tones.

"Oh nuts!" Jack exclaimed. "It looks like I'm going to miss another one of Carter's fascinating, yet confusing discussions on the Stargate. But duty calls," and with that, Jack smiled and walked backward through the star gate, heading back to Earth.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

"…Anyway, I think that time will only tell if either one of our guesses is correct," Daniel was saying to Anise as Teal'c walked in, carrying a more awake and slightly struggling Greg over his shoulder.

"He is beginning to wake up," Teal'c said as he entered. Anise nodded to three other Tok'ra who were standing near by to assist Teal'c in restraining Greg. As the Tok'ra and Teal'c wrestled Greg to the table, none of them realized that he had reached into his pocket and was fingering something in there.

After a few moments of struggling and a few more Goa'uld curses, Greg was once again restrained, face down, on the table and heavily sedated. "How long do you think this will take?" Daniel asked Anise.

"It should take about an hour, maybe two. It depends how deep and strong of hold the Goa'uld has upon the man. But I am confident that we should have no trouble removing it from him safely. Though it is too bad that we are not able to gain more information from the Goa'uld before we perform the procedure," She added.

"And how fair would that be to the host? This man doesn't deserve to be held prisoner in his own body for any longer just so you can torture him to may or may not gain more information," Daniel answered her, more than a little upset that she would even suggest such a thing.

"I agree with you Dr. Jackson. And so does the Tok'ra counsel. That is why we have agreed to help you in this matter. Now please. I am going to have to ask you and Teal'c to leave while I get to work. I will send someone to get you and his friends when I have finished."

With that, Anise turned her back to Daniel and Teal'c as she selected different medical instruments from a chest and placed them on a small table near the bed where Greg lay.

Obviously being dismissed, Daniel and Teal'c both turned and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Mr. Mulder, I would suppose that you would like to have a tour of the place while you are here?" Jacob was saying to Mulder as Sam took the CSI's to another room to wait for the Tok'ra to finish with Greg.

"Yes I would, but first I was curious of one thing?"

"Just one?" Jacob said with a smile.

"Well, there are many things, of course, but I was wondering, you are a Tok'ra, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"And Colonel Carter is your daughter, I assume, since she called you dad."

"Yes."

"Does that mean that she is Tok'ra as well?"

Jacob smiled before answering, "No. You see, we are not born Tok'ra. It is the Symbiote that we blend with that makes us Tok'ra. The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld started off in the same way and for a very long time were the same. Then the queen who spawned the Tok'ra movement became alarmed at what the Goa'uld were becoming."

"And what would that be?" Scully asked.

"Well, it is our belief that the symbiotes were meant to live a symbiotic relationship with their host. That both beings should live together in harmony; learning from each other and blending the two personalities into a new one. This is how we began our existence. But somewhere along the way, the Goa'uld began to lose this idea and started to switch to a more parasitical nature as their conquest for power became greater."

"And your queen saw this as a bad thing, and taught her offspring differently?" Mulder asked.

"In a sense. When queens spawn, they are able to pass along their genetic memory to their offspring. So really, Ageria didn't need to teach us because she was able to pass these ideas and concepts along to us when she spawned. So in a sense, we a bred to believe as we do, much the same way that the Goa'uld are bred to believe that they are better than humans and are supposed to use them as slaves and hosts."

"Ageria?" Scully asked.

"That is the name of the queen who spawned our cause."

"I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When will we here about Greg?" Grissom asked Carter as she showed the two CSI's into an empty room besides some weird looking crystal shaped stone benches. There seemed to be a small annex room just off of the main room that could just be made out upon entering.

"Not for an hour or two. But I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure he's going to be fine. Anise, the Tok'ra performing the procedure, promised to have someone come and get you as soon as she is finished," Carter answered.

Grissom nodded and took a seat beside Sara on one of the benches.

"While we wait, is there any questions tat I can answer for you?" Sam asked.

"Wow, where to begin?" Sara said, looking at Grissom.

"Well I was wondering about these tunnels. They have a very distinct shape to them, almost crystalline in nature," said Grissom.

"Well yes, actually. The Tok'ra grow these caves much the same way that you would grow crystals. When they arrive onto a new planet that they plan to make into a home base, they first plant certain crystals into the ground which will grow these tunnels and rooms that you see around you. It really is a very interesting process to watch."

"It sounds like it. Will we be able to see this?" Grissom asked.

"Probably not. They have already grown all of the tunnels that they require for now. Really the only reason that they would have to use the crystals now would be if there was a cave in and a section of tunnel had to be regrown, and that is highly unlikely."

"Well, another time perhaps."

"Perhaps."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob was leading Mulder and Scully down the halls on a tour of the place when they came across Daniel and Teal'c. "Hey Danny, Teal'c. I was just taking these two on a tour of the place, would you like to tag along?" Jacob asked them.

"I was on my way to see the other two, but maybe in a little while," Daniel said.

Before Teal'c could reply, another Tok'ra came up and whispered something into Jacob's ear. He looked slightly alarmed by what he heard, but not terribly so. His symbiote, Salmec, answered the Tok'ra in Goa'uld before turning back to the other four. "It seems there is a matter that requires my attention," Jacob said. "Teal'c, would you please show these two around for a while, I'll catch up with you later."

"As you wish, Jacob Carter," He said to Jacob before turning to the FBI agents saying, "please, come with me." Turning and Teal'c strode down the hallway once again with the two agents now in tow.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Daniel turned to Jacob asking, "What's going on Jacob?"

"I'm not sure yet. It may be nothing, but our long range sensors picked up a bleep a few moments ago heading this way and now it seems to have vanished."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"No, but this happens from time to time. It just may have been a ship that was passing by and entered hyperspace or a problem with our sensors. I don't see how the Goa'uld could possibly have located our base already. We have barely moved in. Besides, right now, what Goa'uld has enough power to challenge us?"

"I sure hope you're right," Daniel said as he turned and walked on by Jacob, heading for the room that Sam and the CSI's were waiting in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Colonel O'Neill," A Tok'ra greeted as Jack stepped through the gate. Jack tipped his hand to the Tok'ra and proceeded to walk down the tunnel hallways to find out what his team and guest were up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack? I didn't know you were coming on this trip?" Daniel said as he met Jack a few feet from the waiting room.

"Yeah well, there are civilians involved and you know how I love it when they are off world. I thought I should try and keep a close eye on them. Where are they, by the way?"

"Well, The CSI's are with Sam in there, waiting to hear how the surgery goes, and Teal'c is taking the FBI's on a tour of the place, lucky him."

"Ah yes, too bad I get to miss out on that one. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Ah, actually the Tok'ra just got a blip on their long range sensors a little while ago that Jacob went to go check out. He said that everything is probably alright, but you know how things go for us…"

"For cryin' out loud. Can't we ever just go through the gate once without having a major problem?"

"Well, we don't know if there really is a problem yet, so we'll see."

"Alright, but I want the civilians out of here for now. I'll get these two," Jack said as he waved his hand at the room where Grissom and Sara were. "And you go find Teal'c and the other two. The last thing we need are these guys around if something goes down."

"Um, are you sure that we really need to do that yet? I mean, I know that at Grissom and Sara are going to want to stay until their friend has recovered."

"Geez, Daniel. Do you have to contradict me on every command I give?"

"Well, I'm doing what you would do for General Hammond."

"Alright, fine. I'll stay here with them until Greg is cleared by the Tok'ra. You go and find Teal'c though and get the others out of here, alright?"

"Alright." And with that, Daniel turned back the way he came from and Jack entered the waiting room.

"Carter, can I speak to you a moment?" Jack said as he entered the room.

"Yes sir," she answered as she rose from the bench she had been sitting on. She followed Jack to the small annex room at the back where they began talking in hushed tones.

Sara turned to Grissom and said, "I wonder what's up?"

"Nothing has to be up, Sara," Grissom said. "It's probably just some top secret military thing that they need to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carter, it seems the Tok'ra picked up something on their sensors, so it's possibly, but according to your father, not likely that there is a problem. I just wanted to let you know because if something goes down, I want you to get those two out of here pront…" But that was all the further he got before they were knocked off of they're feet by the sound and vibrations of a huge explosion.


	7. chapter 7

_A/N: I forgot on the last one to mention something. This, obviously, is my own little AU universe. If anyone is an avid watcher of Stargate, they would realize that at this time, Jacob should not be here. But since I love his character and wanted to write it, I did. Just think of this as an AU universe an all will be well. Thanks._

Chapter 7

"So you're not human, are you?" Mulder asked Teal'c as they walked.

"No, I am not. I am Jaffa."

"Are you the same as that man that was found in Las Vegas?" Scully asked.

"Yes. He once served the false god Apophis as I did The Jaffa are the slave warriors of the Goa'uld and have been taught to believe that the Goa'uld are their gods."  
"So, the hole that was in that guy's stomach, is that normal for your kind, or did something happen to him?" Mulder pressed.

"All Jaffa have such a hole. It is where the prim'tah, or immature Goa'uld symbiote, is incubated until it matures. This is the manner by which the Goa'uld have enslaved the Jaffa for centuries. They have altered our DNA to need the symbiotes in order to survive."

"That's fascinating. So you carry one of those things around in your gut then?" Mulder said.

"No, I and a few other Jaffa are now free from this need. A drug called Tretonin was discovered that substitutes for the Goa'uld symbiote."

"So the Jaffa now have a way to become free?" asked Scully.

"So it would seem."

Mulder looked like he was about to ask another question when the whole tunnel was rocked with an explosion. Scully was knocked to the ground and Mulder was forced to cling to the side of the tunnel for a moment. Teal'c stood still in the middle of the tunnel, bringing his staff weapon up in a defensive position.

"What the hell was that?" Mulder asked as he and Scully once again gained their footing.

"I believe that was a surface explosion. It appears that the new Tok'ra base has been discovered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first explosion knocked Jack and Sam to the floor. Jack was the first to gain his feet. He was about to help Carter up when a second explosion rocked them yet again. This time Jack kept his feet but saw that a pile of rubble was falling from the ceiling right where Carter lay. He lunged and knocked Carter back further into the side room out of the way of the crushing debris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom and Sara watched in horror as it appeared that the caving rocks crushed the two Air Force officers just a few feet away. They both stood and were about to run to where the rocks now cut them off from the two officers when yet another explosion shook the tunnel and brought some more rock down, forcing the two to run from the room to avoid being buried as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel was just passing the lab where Greg was being operated on when the first explosion hit. He staggered into the wall and clung there for a moment. While trying to figure out what had just happened, the next hit came and started small chunks of rock to fall. To avoid the falling rocks, Daniel quickly ducked into the lab.

"What is going on?" Anise cried as Daniel raced in.

"I'm not sure, but not long ago the sensors picked something up that could have been heading this way so it may be an attack."

"I'm almost done here. As soon as I get this thing out and close him back up, I am going to need you to take him to the gate to get out of here. I will be needed elsewhere."

"Sure, I'll just wait here with you as the caves fall in on us. Good plan," Daniel muttered under his breath as the third strike shook them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, now what?" Sara asked as they stood in the tunnel, watching the room they were just in fill with rock.

"Well it seems that you were right that something was up," Grissom said as he tried to remain calm.

"Grissom! We on an alien planet, in an underground alien base that is being attacked by other aliens and that's all you have to say?"

"Well what else do you want? This is as alien to me as it is to you. I don't know what should be done."

"How about we try and find someone else from our group, like that Daniel Jackson or Teal'c. They are going to want to know what happened to their friends and they are probably going to know what to do here."

"Alright, where do you suggest we go look for them? I don't exactly know my way around here, do you?"

"No. But anywhere would be better than here right now as this area seems to be caving in. Let's just get moving, maybe we'll run into someone."

And so Sara started off down the tunnel with Grissom close behind her. They were moving fast and were nearly knocked over by Jacob as he ran around a corner.

"What are you two doing? Where's Sam?" Jacob demanded.

"She and General O'Neill are either trapped behind a wall of rubble back there or buried beneath it." Sara said.

"Damn it!" Jacob swore. Then taking Sara by the arm, he began propelling her the way that he was going as he talked to both of them, "Alright, let's get you two to the gate. That's where I was heading. This is no place for you to be right now. It seems that somehow the Goa'uld found our base and are currently bombarding it from above." He explained as another explosion rocked them again, but they kept moving. "The Tok'ra are about to start evacuating so it's going to be fastest to send you to our evac point where we can send you back to Earth after we get this place cleared out."

"What about Colonel Carter and General O'Neill?" Sara asked as they were about to pass the rock filled room where they had witnessed the two being buried.

Jacob paused by the room and grabbed his radio. "Sam, Jack, can you here me?" He radioed. There was no response. "Sam, are you alright?" He tried again, a little more frantic.

There was a brief pause when O'Neill's voice answered, "Yeah Jacob. We're both alive, but Carter's got a nasty bump on the head and is unconscious. I think my leg is broken and we're trapped in pretty close quarters here. It would be good if you could get us out of here pretty quick; I don't know how much air we're gonna have in here or how long these rocks are going to stay above our heads rather than on them."

"Alright Jack. I'll have to go grab the crystals which are in the gate room. I got your CSI's with me and I am going to send them on to our evac point where they can make it back to Earth later. I'll be right back with those crystals. Hang in there."

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere."

Jacob smiled and once again began making his way with Grissom and Sara to the gate room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so the Goa'uld are attacking. What do we do?" Mulder asked Teal'c as he helped Scully up from the floor with one hand and pulled out his gun with the other. Scully already had her gun in hand.

"We must get back to the gate to evacuate," Teal'c answered as he began to lead them through the tunnels.

"Alright. Do you think that we might come across any resistance on our way?" Scully asked.

"It is doubtful. It will take some time before the tunnels will be exposed enough to penetrate with ground troops."

Just then, another explosion knocked a pile of rubble into their path, cutting them off from the route that they were taking.

"Is there another way around this?" ask Scully.

"I believe the only other way back to the gate from here would be to use the ring transport. This way," he said and turned around, walking back the way that they had just come.

Mulder and Scully followed after him, wondering where he was taking them.

"Ring transport?" said Mulder.

"It works much like a short range stargate. It will transport us from one location within the base to another fairly quickly."

"Great, another wormhole ride," Scully muttered to Mulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rubble rained down on Jack and Sam, a large rock smashed into Jack's leg, pinning him where he had fallen as he had knocked Carter out of the way. When the dust had cleared, he could see Carter just in front of him. It appeared that she had knocked her head pretty hard again the wall behind her. She was propped up against that wall with her legs just in Jack's reach.

The space was indeed very tight. O'Neill could see that there wasn't much room beyond what they took up. They were lucky. Somehow he had managed to knock them into a small pocket of cleared area. But that could change at any moment. The rocks that were above their heads were not very stable in their arrangement and another blast like the one that had made them fall in the first place would bring the whole mess down on them.

"Carter," Jack said softly. When he got no response, he reached out and shook her leg as he said "Carter," a bit louder. Still no response. He tried to move closer to her and that was when he discovered that he was not going anywhere.

Pain shot through his leg when he tried to move as the bones grinded against the rock that had smashed into it. "Damn," he grunted in pain. It was then that he heard Jacob on the radio.

Reaching for his radio to respond, he found that it was not where it was supposed to be. He realized that he had heard it somewhere to his right. It was very dark in there and he couldn't see well that way. Reaching his hand out towards where he had heard it, Jack felt around on the ground. When he heard Jacob's second call, he was able to pinpoint where it was coming from and placed his hand right upon it.

"Yeah Jacob. We're both alive, but Carter's got a nasty bump on the head and is unconscious. I think my leg is broken and we're trapped in pretty close quarters here. It would be good if you could get us out of here pretty quick, I don't know how much air we're gonna have in here or how long these rocks are going to stay above our heads rather than on them," he radioed back.

Jacob came back on and said something stupid about hanging in there and of course O'Neill had to call him on it. After that, Jack went back to trying to wake Carter up. He tried shaking her leg once again as he called her name. After about the third try of this, her eyes flickered and she tried to sit up. Doing so, she nearly hit her head again on the rock that was just barely above her.

"Whoa," she said as she quickly laid back.

"Careful, not much room in here," Jack said to her. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious again by the way."

"Uh, my head," she said reaching her hand to the back of her head where she had smashed it against the wall.

"Yeah, I imagine you got quite a concussion when you hit the wall. Me, my leg is broken and I'm pretty well pinned here."

Sam looked down to where Jack was. She could just make out the large rock that was pinning his right leg to the ground. It looked like there was a fair amount of blood pooling around the wound too.

"Sir, you're bleeding," she said suddenly.

"Yeah, and so are you," he said as she brought her hand down from the back of her head with blood on it.

Sam looked down at her hand a little shocked. She hadn't even felt the blood there. Reaching into one of her vest pockets, she took out a bit of gauze and proceeded to wrap it around the wound on the back of her head.

As soon as she finished with this as said, "Alright, that takes care of me. Now, I'm going to need to get a tourniquet on your leg to minimize your bleeding. It looks pretty bad from here."  
"Yeah, well it feels pretty bad from here. And I remember the last time you dealt with my broken leg and that was not a pleasant experience."

Sam grinned as she began trying to manipulate herself on her stomach, facing Jack. "Well sir, at least this time I'm not going to be able to try and set it since there's no way I'm going to be able to get your leg out from under that rock on my own."

"Well, your dad is working on that. He went to go get the crystals to grow us a way out of here."

Sam paused for a moment before saying, "Sir, I'm not sure that is going to work very well. When you used the crystals before to get to me and Elliot when we were trapped, it was basically a whole room that we were in so the crystals could not continue to grow beyond the wall of debris that cut us off from you. But this is a pretty small space. And with your leg being pinned under that rock, we're going to be pretty dangerously close to the reaction of the crystals and you saw what happens when someone is caught in that."

"I did?"

"Yes sir. Remember when we had first made contact with the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld spy threw himself into the reaction as they were closing their tunnels?"

Jack winced before answering, "Oh, yes. It wasn't pretty. So how do you suggest that Jacob reach us? There has to be 40 ft or more of rock between us and him and with the Goa'uld attacking, I don't think he's going to have time to dig us out."

"We would never have enough air to last that long anyway."

"See? So what do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure; I just know that the crystals are going to be very dangerous."

"Not much more than just sitting in here waiting for the rest of the room to fall in on us or our air to run out."

"True. But let me take care of your leg first."

"Yes, maybe you can come up with something while you are doing that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I'm done. He'll be awake in a moment. I must go see what needs to be done. As soon as he is awake, remove the restraints and get to the gate," Anise said to Daniel as she placed the dead Goa'uld into a container.

"Yes, I'll get him out of here," he replied.

A moment later, Anise and the other Tok'ra that had been in the room were gone and Greg was beginning to regain consciousness. "Wha…what's going on?" Greg mumbled.

"Oh nothing," Daniel said as he began taking the restraints off. "The Goa'uld has been taken out of your head and the base is now under attack, that's all."

"Attack? What do you mean?" Then another explosion rocked the room causing a few stray rocks to fall down. "Well that can't be good," Greg observed as he was able to turn over, off of his stomach onto his back.

"Yeah, we're going to need to get to the gate pretty quick. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Good, let's get going then." As Daniel was helping Greg to his feet, another explosion hit, this time dumping a huge amount of rocks and debris in between them and the exit, trapping them within the lab.

It took a few minutes for the two to be able to see through the dust that was kicked up. "Well, that can't be good either," Greg said, coughing on the dust as he saw the new wall of rock before them.

"No, it is not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob, Grissom and Sara had just reached the gate room when an incoming wormhole established. "Great, are the Goa'uld blocking our escape now?" Jacob asked the Tok'ra that was standing by the DHD.

"We're getting an IRS. It's the SGC!"

"Well open the Iris. A fine time they picked to stop by for a visit."

The Iris was opened and a few moments later they discovered that it was not the SGC. Staff weapon blasts launched through the open gate before any people came through. Jacob pushed Grissom and Sara down just in time as a blast whizzed over all three of their heads. The Tok'ra who had been at the DHD was struck in the chest by a blast and crumpled to the floor. Several other Tok'ra who had been coming into the gate room were also being hit or were avoiding the blasts by hitting the ground.

Jacob quickly crawled the few feet over to where a chest was sitting on the ground. Reaching in, he pulled out several crystals and returned to Grissom and Sara. "We need to get out of here fast," he yelled at them as he came to a crouch on his feet. Sara and Grissom did the same and quickly followed him out.

Moments after they had turned the corner of the entrance, the reflection of a blinding flash coming from the gate room could be seen on the walls in front of them. "As I feared, they used a Takunitagaminituron."

"A what?" said Grissom.

"Essentially it's a really sophisticated flash-bang. A full blast will completely knock the person out for a while and leave them temporarily blinded. It's one of their tactics to throw one or more of those through the gate before sending the troops through."

"Troops, you mean that more Goa'uld are going to be coming through the gate any minute?!" Sara exclaimed.

"Not Goa'uld, Jaffa, and a lot of them. Now, I need to go back and get a look at the Jaffa who are coming through so I can figure out who is behind this attack. Can you two get back to where we left Sam and Jack?"

"I believe so," Grissom answered.

"Good, I'll meet you back there." Jacob turned and was about to go back towards the gate room when he stopped and called back to the CSI's. "Do you two have weapons?" He asked them.

Sara reached behind her and drew her gun, waving it at him. Grissom just shook his head. Jacob frowned for a moment before reaching behind him and pulling out a second Zat from the one that was already in his hand. He ran back and handed it to Grissom saying, "Alright. This is a Zat gun. To fire all you have to do is squeeze here," Jacob showed him. "One shot stuns, second kills, third disintegrates. Got that?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle this," Grissom answered.

"Oh, and here's my radio and the crystals. Use the radio to ask Sam how to use the crystals to get them out of there, alright?"

"Yes."

Jacob nodded to them and turned back to the gate room. He ran up to the corner and crouched low as he began to slowly sneak around the corner. Grissom and Sara turned from him and began heading back to where they had left Jack and Sam.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now that Sam was on her stomach facing Jack, she reached down and pulled a long strip of material from the bottom of her shirt. "Whoa Carter, let's not get carried away here," Jack said as she began tearing her shirt.

Sam smiled as she answered, "Sir, I have to get a tourniquet around your leg before you bleed to death."

"Well, then by all means, tourniquet away."

"Yes sir." She then began to slide herself along the very narrow space between her and O'Neill. The space was very tight and she found it a bit of a squeeze to be able to reach his leg. She didn't even notice as she was reaching for his leg that her breasts were practically in his face as she worked.

"Ah, Carter, this is a little… uncomfortable. Maybe you can hurry it up?"

Not completely realizing that he was referring more to her position than to her pressing on his broken leg she replied, "Yes sir, I think I almost got it."

She had the strip of cloth slid under his leg, far up on the thigh. Now she just had to reach around with her other hand and bring the two ends together to knot it. "This is going to be a little weird position for a second here sir," she warned him.

"It already is Carter."

It was then that she realized how she was positioned in reaching back to his leg. She blushed, but decided not to comment on it. She would be out of this in another moment. She reached her right hand behind and then inside his thigh, reaching for the other end of the fabric that she had slid under his leg. When she had gotten a hold of it, she found that her hands had gotten too slippery with his blood and her sweat to get a good enough hold to pull the fabric any further up. She was going to have to tie it where it was.

Bringing her left hand over with the other end of the fabric, she reached with both hands to the inside of his thigh and began to draw a tight knot. She double and then triple knotted it as tight as she could make it. Hopefully, this would be enough to keep the blood from pouring out for a while.

Just as she was about to withdraw her hands, another impact sounded above them. The cavern shook and a loose rock above her fell right on top of her arms. Both her and Jack let out a cry of pain.

"Carter! What are you doing?" He managed to say after a moment of cursing.

Taking a few deep breaths to dispel the pain, Sam responded. "It wasn't me. Another rock fell on my arms which are now probably both broken and pinned between it and your leg.

"So you're pinned now too huh?"

"Yes sir."

"Well… so much for being out of this position quickly…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom and Sara had just reached the place where they had left Jack and Sam when another small explosion above shook the cave a little bit. After waiting a moment to make sure that nothing was about to fall down on them, Grissom used the radio. "Colonel Carter? General O'Neill? Are you there?"

A few moments later, O'Neill could be heard on the radio. "Yes, I read you, who is this?"

"This is Gil Grissom. Sara and I have the crystals. I just need you to instruct us how to use them to get to you."

There was a moment of silence before O'Neill came back on saying, "Yeeeah… we're not so sure that that would be a good idea. Carter thinks that if you use the crystals it may be bad for us. Something about we're too close to the rocks or something."

Sara took the radio from Grissom and said, "I would assume that it's because the energy output from the crystals would be too great and would probably either burn you very badly or try to include your own cells in the crystal process."

Another moment of silence passed before Jack answered, "Yeah. Carter agrees. Anyway, we're not sure how we're gonna get out of here, but it would be good if it was soon. Does Jacob have any thoughts?"

"Jacob went back to the gate room. There are… Jaffa? Coming through the gate and he wanted to see if he could see who they work for," Grissom answered.

"Jaffa?! Coming through the gate?!?"

"Yes. That's why he sent us back here to get you guys out."

There was a long moment of silence. After waiting for a while Grissom radioed back, "What would you like us to do?"

"Well, I'll be honest with you. We are at a loss. As usual, I don't have any ideas and Carter seems to be fresh out. So I guess your best bet is to try and find Teal'c, Daniel, and the FBI agents. They may have come up with something for you out of here. There's not much chance that you're going to be able to get us out in time now anyway."

Just then, Sara snatched the radio back from Grissom and said into it, "Wait, Jacob gave us a Zat gun. He said that three shots disintegrates, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well could we use that on the rocks between you and us to basically dig a way to you?"

There was a brief moment of silence when O'Neill came back saying, "Carter says it could work," as Sam's voice could be just heard still talking in the back round explaining how it would work.

"Alright then, let's do this," Sara said.

"Wait," Jack radioed back. "Carter says that you are going to have to be careful that you don't cause another cave in as you remove the rocks."

Grissom took the radio back and said, "Yes, we know. We have to work from the top down so the remaining rocks down fill in as the lower ones are taken out."

Grissom then handed the radio back to Sara and took aim at a large rock towards the top of the wall on debris in front of him and fired three times. The rock disintegrated and vanished.

"This is going to take a long time, time that they are not going to have with the air running out and the Jaffa coming through. I'm going to go see if I can find another one of those Zat guns to use here," Sara said.

"Sara, it's a bit dangerous for us to be wondering around alone right now," Grissom said as he took aim at another large rock.

"Grissom, they are going to die in there if we don't hurry. There isn't a lot of choice here."

"You're right. Hurry up and find another one and get back here."

Sara nodded and turned and ran off down the tunnels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Greg asked as he waved a hand at the wall of rubble in front of him.

"I have no idea. I suppose we better start digging. We have a fairly large room here, but the air won't hold out forever," Daniel replied.

"True. Is there anyway to contact someone on the outside? Working both sides of this will get us out faster."

"Perhaps, I had a radio but I set it down when I was removing your restraints," Daniel said as he began looking around the room for his radio. He walked over to the table where he remembered sitting it down only to find that the table was now covered in chunks of rock. "Well this doesn't look good. I'm sure I set it here."

He and Greg both began searching through the debris, trying to locate Daniel's radio. After about ten minutes of searching, Greg reached under a rock and pulled out the battered radio.

"Well, here it is, but it doesn't look like it's in very good shape," Greg said.

"Well, let's see," said Daniel as he took the radio from Greg and began speaking into it. "Jack?"…no answer. "Sam?"…no answer. "Teal'c, Jacob? Anybody?" still no answer. "Well, so much for that," Daniel concluded. "Looks like it's up to us to get…"

"Hello?" a voice sounded on the radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara was walking down the hall when her radio began making static noises with what sounded like a voice somewhere in there. As she slowed her walking, she caught the last bits of what the speaker was saying, "J…cob? Anybody?"

Sara stopped and spoke into her radio, "Hello?"

"Hello! Sara? Is that you?" The voice came back.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Dr. Jackson. I'm here with Greg. We're trapped in the lab where his operation was and we need help getting out of here."

"Well if the room is still in tact, I have the crystals that will grow a path to you." Sara answered.

Before Daniel could answer, Jack came on the radio saying, "Sara? Who are you talking to?"

As Jack's message ended, the tail end of what Daniel was saying came through Sara's radio. "…out 20 ft down and to the left."

"Dr. Jackson, wait just a second. It seems that only my radio is picking you up. O'Neill is trying to talk to me too."

"Daniel? You're talking to Daniel? How come I can't hear him?" Jack's voice asked.

"I don't know. But let me talk to him for second. He and Greg need my help," Sara told Jack. "Daniel, what was it you were saying before?"

"I said, great, the room we are in is the first right from the waiting room you were in and then about 20 ft down and to the left."

"Well, that is about where I am standing now," Sara said as she looked at the side of the tunnel that was crumbled next to her. "Your radio must have a distance problem. That's why I can hear you and O'Neill can't."

"Must be. Now, I don't know how to use those crystals, you're going to need to ask someone else," Daniel told her.

"Alright, I'll see if O'Neill or Carter knows."

"Sam should," Daniel said as Jack also came through asking, "…knows what?"

"I need to know how to use those crystals in order to make a path to get to Greg and Daniel."

There was silence for a moment on the radio as Jack waited for Sam to supply him with the answer. When she didn't respond, he said, "Carter? Carter, are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh sorry sir, I must have slipped out. What is it?"

"Standby," O'Neill's voice came over Sara's radio.

"Carter," Jack said to Sam again. "Sara has found Greg and Daniel but they are trapped in a room too. Sara needs to know which crystal to use to get to them."

"Tell her the small square one," Carter answered.

"Sara? Carter says to use the small square one," Jack radioed back to Sara.

"Alright, how do I use it?" She asked.

"All you have to do is push it up against the rock section that you want to carve through," replied Jack.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Alright, here goes." And Sara took out the small square crystal and pushed it up against the rocks in front of her and quickly stepped back as the wall started to glow as it distorted and seemed to peel back from its self.

In a few moments, Sara was no longer looking at a wall of fallen rock, rather at Greg and Daniel standing in front of her in another room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In here," Teal'c said as he stepped to the side of an entrance to another room off of the tunnel that he, Mulder, and Scully had been traveling along. Mulder, than Scully, quickly entered the room and waited for their guide to come in behind them and tell them what it was they were looking at.

There was a large circle on the floor in front of them with a pedestal just beyond that. The pedestal seemed to have some strange stylized symbols on what appeared to be buttons.

"How does this work?" Mulder asked as Teal'c came in behind and quickly walked over to the pedestal.

"There is little time to explain. You need only to step inside of the circle before you and I shall activate the rings. We will be taken to another part of the facility. Hopefully one that will allow us to escape through the gate," Teal'c said.

Mulder and Scully nodded and took their places within the circle. Teal'c pressed a few buttons of the stand in front of him before he quickly joined the other two in the circle. A moment later, several large rings came up from the floor and completely encircled the three. A brilliant light filled the circles and whisked the three away.

In the other ring room, the rings rose from the floor and the light flooded them once again, this time leaving Mulder, Scully, and Teal'c standing within this new circle.

"Amazing!" Scully exclaimed.

"How did we do that?" asked Mulder.

"As I said before, there is little time to explain. Perhaps once we are all back at the SGC I will attempt to do so. Right not we must discover what has been happening and if we are able to get to the Stargate from here."

"Greg!" Sara cried as she rushed up and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, very relieved to see a familiar face. Sara stepped back and asked, "It is you, isn't? They got that thing out of your head?"

"I certainly hope so," Greg answered.

"Yes, I watched Anise remove it myself," Daniel said. "In fact, the corpse in a container over there if you're interested in seeing it."

"No thank you, Dr. Jackson. I'll take your word for it," Greg said emphatically.

Sara took a second to smile at Greg before changing to pressing issues at hand. "Dr. Jackson, I was on my way to find some more Zat guns when I heard your call."

"Well I have one and I think that there are a few more in the chest over there," Daniel answered as he waved at a chest sitting in the corner of the room.

"Good. Greg , you'll need one. We don't have a lot of time and the more of us working at once, the faster we'll go."

"Why? What are we working on?" Daniel asked.

"Colonel Carter and General O'Neill were caught in a cave in and they don't have a lot of time left before their air runs out. Now Carter says that they are too close to the rocks to be able to use the crystals to get to them. The only other way that we could figure to get to them fast enough is to use the Zat guns to disintegrate the rocks between us and them. Grissom is working on that right now, but the going is very slow with one person," Sara explained as quickly as possible.

"Wow, those guns can disintegrate things?! You mean like a phaser? That's awesome," Greg exclaimed.

"Yes Greg, it is very cool, but right now we need to focus on the problems at hand rather then get caught up in all the new fantastic technology. The matters are a bit more complicated in that there are Jaffa coming through the Stargate and could come up on us at any moment," Sara explained.

"Jaffa?" Daniel asked

"Yeah. At least that's what Jacob said they probably were when he went to investigate who they were. Come to think of it, we should have heard back from him by now I would think."

"Well, there's nothing that we can do about that right now. Let's just go and see if we can help Jack and Sam," said Daniel. With that, he started walking down the hall to where Sara had left Grissom working. "By the way, what about Teal'c and the FBI agents?" he asked.

"We haven't heard from them," Sara answered.

"Well I hope they're alright, but knowing Teal'c I'm sure they have things under control."


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Watch out!" Mulder yelled. He was the last one in their line as they proceeded with caution down the corridors. When he cried out he was warning Scully, who was directly in front of him, and Teal'c, who was in front of her, of the rock that had dislodged from the ceiling and was crashing down towards them. Rushing up, he grabbed Scully by the waist and flung her into a nearby room as Teal'c jumped in just ahead of them. They all just barely missed being hit by the plummeting debris.

"Thanks," Scully said as she looked past Mulder's shoulder at the rocks that nearly had hit her.

"No problem," he replied as he got up, brushing a bit of the dust that had fallen from his shirt. He looked up and saw, among a lot of fallen rock and debris, various crates and chests scattered about as well as some strange looking equipment that the use of was a mystery to him. "What is this room?" Mulder asked.

"I believe this is another Tok'ra lab," Teal'c said as he scanned the room.

A noise heard just then with a slight movement and a grunt of pain made them all jump. They all looked to the area where the noise had come from and saw a woman pinned beneath a huge rock. Teal'c was closest and as Mulder and Scully were making their way over to her, Teal'c had lifted and removed the very heavy rock from the woman's chest.

"Teal'c?" She said weakly. It was a voice of a symbiote so this must be a Tok'ra woman.

"Yes, it is I, Anise. Are your injuries great?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I will not be able to keep Freya alive much longer. I am fine, but I am losing my host," she said with great pain and a hint of guilt and sorrow.

"What would you like us to do?" Mulder asked.

"There is nothing that can be done. You must leave me and take as many Kull disrupters as you can to the gate room. That is where the rest of the Tok'ra are fighting off the Kull warriors coming through."

"There are Kull warriors coming through the gate?" Teal'c asked with more than a little alarm.

"Yes, I was on my way to meet Jacob when he stopped me and told me to get the weapons. The other's had one or two, but we don't carry them around with us so they probably are not putting up much of a fight right now."

"Wait, Kull warriors?" Scully asked.

"They are a genetically engineered warrior by Anubis, another Goa'uld, and nothing but a Kull disrupter is capable of bringing them down thanks to the advanced shielding that they wear," Teal'c quickly explained. "We must get these weapons to the Tok'ra as quickly as possible," he said as he picked up a nearby crate that contained several of the weapons with in it.

"Wait," Mulder said. "What about her?" he asked, indicating Anise.

"There is noting that you can do for me. I cannot save my host and I will die along with her," she said weakly.

"Is there nothing that we can do to prevent this? If there is no way to save your host, couldn't you take a new one?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, I could. But there is no one for me to go to. I cannot survive more than a few minutes outside of a host."

"Couldn't you go to one of us?" Mulder persisted.

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed.

"No, I'm serious Scully. Think about it. By taking a Tok'ra symbiote we could instantly learn all the things about the universe that we have been searching for."

"But you would be sharing your body with another being, a being that you know little to nothing about. That is a huge risk," Scully said to him.

"If you are truly willing to do this, I assure you that if it is something that you are not willing to live with, I would leave you for another host. Even if another host could not be found, I would rather die than be blended with an unwilling host," Anise told Mulder.

"If this is what you are going to do, you must act now," Teal'c said.

Mulder looked to Scully, trying to make her understand that this was really a good idea. "I really think I should do this Scully."

"Mulder… I…" but she knew there was no point. He had made up his mind and there was no changing it. "Alright. If you think that you must."

He nodded to her and turned back to Anise to ask, "What do I do?"

"Kiss me," she said.

"Excuse me!" said Scully.

"Well, not really kiss. I just need your mouth close enough to my host's so that I may transfer from her to you."

"Alright," said Mulder who now sounded a little less sure then he did a moment ago. He knelt down beside her and leaned over as if to kiss her. The Symbiote slipped out of Freya's mouth and right into Mulder's. He jumped at the sudden sensation of the symbiote entering his mouth and then the back of his throat.

"Mulder!" Scully cried as she ran to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking directly into his eyes. There was a brief flash of light in his eyes and then he went limp for a moment.

"Mulder, Mulder are you alright?" Scully asked frantically.

He straightened and looked up at her again. "Yeah, Scully," he said. "I'm great. She's here in my head but she says that she is still too weak from keeping Freya alive to be able to speak for a while. I'll have to speak for both of us she says."

"Anise?" a very weak voice came from Freya.

Mulder went back to her side, "She's here. She is very sad to have to leave you," he told her.

Freya smiled weakly and said, "I know. Thank you Mr. Mulder, for taking care of her. She was a great companion and I hope she will be for you as well," and then she laid her head back and exhaled for a final time. A tear was rolling down Mulder's face as his symbiote watched her former host die through his eyes.

Gently reaching down, Mulder pushed Freya's eyes closed and whispered, "Goodbye old friend."

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, we must hurry," Teal'c said from behind them.

"Yes, we must," Mulder said standing up quickly and helping Scully to her feet. "The Tok'ra are going to be in great need for these weapons if there are any left by now." He bent down and took the only four weapons that were in a nearby crate out and handed two to Scully. "Here. These are all that there is besides the box that you have Teal'c. Now, let's hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was getting pretty thin in the tomb-like space that Jack and Sam were trapped in. "Hey…" Jack nearly whispered into his radio. "Hey, you guys mind picking up the pace. We're running out of air in here."

"Sorry Jack, we're going as fast as we can," Daniel radioed back.

"Alright, just… hurry it up." Setting his radio down again, Jack decided that any more talking was only going to limit the amount of air they had left.

They laid there for some time, hoping to here distant Zat fire approaching but no sound reached them. Finally, after some time of silence had passed, Sam whispered, "General?"

"I thought we were conserving air?"

"Sir, we're not going to make it," she said.

"Now Carter, don't go there. We're gonna get out of here if you stop wasting our air."

"Sir?" There was no reply. "Jack," she whispered.

"Carter, we're going to be fine…"

"No, we're not. Even if they make it to us in time, where are we going to go? The Stargate has Jaffa pouring out of it, the surface is crawling with more Jaffa and gliders, and the Tok'ra have no transport ships right now."

"We'll think of something. We always do."

"Not this time sir. Now please, just let me say what I want to tell you before we run out of air."

"Carter I don't want to h…"

"Jack, shut up. I have to tell you… I, love you, sir," she stammered.

Uncomfortable silence swallowed their cavern once again. All that could be heard was their combined labored breathing for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Jack whispered, "I know. And you know that I love you too. Now, be quite so that we might make it out of here."

"Yes sir…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack?" Daniel radioed. There was no answer. "Jack, I think we're almost there. If you can still here me, hang in there. We'll have you out soon."

"I hope they're alright," Sara said as she took aim at yet another rock. Her arms were beginning to ach from all of the firing that she had been going through over what felt like hours, though really it was probably closer to three quarters of an hour. She was right, adding her, Daniel, and Greg to the firing squad had made it go much faster than even she could have predicted.

They all pressed on as fast as they could go. Firing fast and quickly, hoping they didn't cause another cave in with their efforts, which would effectively sign the two Air Force officer's death warrants. Suddenly, Daniel stopped and raised his hand, signaling the other to do so as well. He stood for a second, listening.

"Daniel, we can't wait. They are dying in there," Sara said.

Daniel waved his hand to silence her. Then, he heard what had made him stop. It was sounds of a weapon being fired. It was an energy weapon and it had a very rapid fire sequence. The only weapon that he knew that sounded like that was a weapon from the Kull warriors.

"Oh, not good," he whispered. He ran back to the tunnel that they had started their excavation from and looked around the side.

He watched for a second as Grissom came up behind him asking, "What is it?"

"Shh," he said, bringing his finger to his lips. He watched for a moment longer before he saw blasts from that same weapon hitting the wall at the end of the tunnel. A second later, Jacob came half running, half stumbling around the corner towards where they were.

It didn't take long for Daniel to see what it was he was running from. Just a few steps behind him, a Kull warrior also rounded the corner, coming after Jacob. "Oh, definitely not good," Daniel said as he turned back to Grissom and included Sara and Greg in his address. "Alright, you three. Find some cover. Try to hide yourselves as best as possible. We're about to get company from someone that you are not going to want to meet."

"What about them?" Greg asked, pointing at the wall they had been working at a moment ago.

"Oh believe me, right now they are better off then we are. Unless you can get as well hidden as they are right now, we might not live to save them." This got all three CSI's scrambling for a hiding place among the rubble as Daniel turned back to see how close the warrior was getting.

By now another warrior rounded the corner and was making its way down the corridor. The first warrior raised his weapon to Jacob as he ran. Not thinking, Daniel rushed out from behind the new tunnel that they had made and ran the few paces to where Jacob was stumbling. The warrior, fired upon them right as Daniel had reached Jacob and pushed them both to the ground, avoiding the blasts.

"Come on!" Daniel yelled as he hauled Jacob up and dragged him into the tunnel he had just run from. Just as they were crossing the threshold, the warrior fired once again, catching Jacob in the shoulder.

"Erh," he said as he fell on top of Daniel, just inside of the room.

Getting up, Daniel grabbed Jacob and hauled him up once again, nearly dragging him to the back of the room to try and find cover. Looking around, he found that there was no where left to hide. Grissom and Sara were crouched within a small pocket in the stone that Daniel suspected they may have blasted just for hiding. He couldn't see Greg anywhere, but guess that he probably did the same.

"Danny, there's no where to go," Jacob said as Daniel allowed him to collapse against the back wall. The heavy footfalls of the warriors were approaching; there was no time to make a hiding place and even if there was, the warriors had seen them enter and wouldn't stop until they were found.

Daniel looked down to where Grissom and Sara were and said to them, "After they leave, get Jack and Sam out!" Then bending down, he pulled Jacob up once again and helped him to walk a few steps closer to the opening of the tunnel, trying to get the warriors to think that they were the only ones in the room and to leave after they had taken care of him and Jacob.

And so, when the warriors rounder the corner, all that they saw were Daniel with Jacob leaning heavily on his shoulder, standing halfway between them and the back of the tunnel. Slowly, both warriors brought their arms up, aiming their weapons upon the two men. Daniel closed his eyes and turned his head, preparing to receive the blast.

He heard a weapon fire, but felt nothing hit him. Opening his eyes he saw the second warrior staggering as a second weapon's fire could be heard and a blue blast dispersed over its armor. The first turned around and watched as his partner fell. Forgetting about the two men that he had been about to kill, it turned back with its weapon raised to find the new attacker.

It walked right out into the outside tunnel and looked in the direction the blast had come from. A moment later, another blast came and hit it squarely in the chest. The first shot was quickly followed by two more, bringing the warrior to the ground.

It only took a moment longer before Teal'c ran into the room, stepping over the two bodies, with the FBI agents closely following him.

"Teal'c!" Daniel exclaimed. "I have never been so happy to see you!"

"I am glad to see you as well Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c.

"Thanks a lot for that Teal'c," said Jacob. "I thought for sure we were finished."

"Yeah, me too," Daniel agreed as he carefully helped Jacob to a sitting position on the floor. "Grissom, Sara, Greg!" Daniel called as he made his way to the back of their tunnel. "Let's get going, we gotta get them out of there!"

The three CSI's crawled from their hiding places and quickly took up their positions to begin firing upon the rock once again. As they started, Teal'c asked Daniel, "Who are you attempting to get out?"

"Jack and Sam and trapped behind this wall of rock and they are either out of air or nearly out. They are too close to the rocks to use the crystals so we have been using the Zats to disintegrate the rock."

"I see," said Teal'c, pulling out his own Zat gun also taking up a place to fire upon the rocks.

"Agent Mulder," Jacob said, waving Mulder over to him. As Mulder came over, Jacob started to hand him his Zat and then pulled back as he got closer. Quickly, Jacob changed from about to hand the Zat to Mulder, to aiming it at him. "Who are you?" he asked menacingly.

A brief flash showed in Mulder's eyes as Anise spoke through him saying, "Selmak, it's Anise. Freya was dying and this man offered me his body."

Quickly, Jacob lowered his weapon as Selmak spoke through him saying, "Anise, I am sorry to hear that. Please, help them get Jacob's daughter out," as he once again offered Mulder the Zat.

Taking it, Mulder joined the others in bringing down the wall.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Within moments, Daniel signaled the group to stop once again. He moved closer to the wall and looked into a tiny gap that had been opened in the rocks with the last one that he had disintegrated. Stepping back he announced, "This is it; they're just behind here."

Daniel stepped away from the wall as Teal'c stepped up and took over. Carefully he took aim and fired tree times upon the boulder directly in front of him. The rock vanished to reveal Jack and Sam still in the same position that they had become trapped in with the rocks pinning them down.

There was a moment of silence before Greg softly snickered to Grissom, "Now that's the way to get trapped." Sara glared at Greg as Jacob rushed forward, reaching into the crevice where his daughter was trapped, trying to reach her.

"Sam! Sam, can you hear me?" He cried frantically.

Her head moved a fraction as an almost inaudible groan escaped her lips. "They're alive!" Jacob exclaimed as he got out of the way. "Let's get them the rest of the way out!"

They proceeded to carefully remove the rocks that were perilously jammed above the two officers heads and pinning them down. A few moments later, they had the rocks which had held them in place removed and Greg was sent in to see what condition the two were in and if he was going to be able to wake them. Daniel had demanded that he be the one, but Greg was definitely smaller and would fit into the tight space.

As Greg was entering the hole, Mulder, speaking as Anise said, "Selmak, we have to get these Kull Disrupters to the rest of the Tok'ra right away."

Jacob pulled his eyes away from the hole and looked up to Mulder/Anise nodding. "Yes. You and Teal'c should take them down to the gate room. Hopefully there are still Tok'ra left to distribute them to," Selmak spoke through him.

"Mulder! You can't go out there. You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Scully chastened as she reached out and grabbed Mulder's arm.

"Scully," he said as Mulder. "I know all about this situation now through Anise. She knows what's going on and what needs to be done and these weapons have to be given out to the rest of the Tok'ra so they might have a fighting chance against these warriors."

"Then I'm going with you," she said.

"No, you're not. You still don't know the situation and you may be needed here. Those two are going to need medical attention and, last I checked, you are a doctor."

"But Mulder…"

"No, I have to do this Scully, you have to remain here. Now can you do that?"

She stared at him for a moment before nodding saying, "Alright Mulder, you win. Go save these people."

Mulder nodded once and turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c," Anise addressed him. "Let's go!" Teal'c cocked his head in acknowledgement and bent over to pick up the crate with the weapons once again. Before leaving, Mulder handed Jacob his Kull Disrupter and headed out with Teal'c close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg wormed his way into the narrow crevice, checking first Sam, then Jack for a pulse. "General? Colonel?" He called. "Well," he called back to the others waiting outside. "They're both alive, but not waking up."

"Owie!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, bringing a hand to forehead.

"O'Neill! Welcome back!" Greg said.

"Who are you?" O'Neill asked, looking up at Greg.

"Greg Sanders, the one you took to get the snake out of my head."

"Oh yeah. Head hurts."

"Yes, lack of oxygen will do that."

"Carter?"

"She's alive, but I can't seem to wake her up."

"Carter!" Jack yelled as he jerked his body, shaking her as she still was lying on top of him.

"Wha…!" She gasped.

"Look Carter, we're being rescued," O'Neill said to her.

"Awh! Great, is there anything they can do about my head and arms?"

Greg smiled, "Probably, once we get you out of here. Can either of you move?"

"I probably can once Carter gets off!"

Greg held another chuckle back at the innuendo that Jack inadvertently made as Carter answered, "I can move, but my arms are useless. I'm going to need help to get out of here."

"Alright, um, I'm going to help you back this way so O'Neill can get out first and we can bring you out feet first and not have to wrench your arms too much."

Greg then moved in behind Carter and helped her back the way that she had moved to get into her current position.

"Ouah! Carter, watch the leg!" O'Neill cried as she slipped once and fell back to his leg.

"Well it didn't feel very good on both of my broken arms either, sir!" She retorted back after she was able to stop gritting her teeth from the pain.

"Greg? What are you doing to them in there?" Grissom called into the hole.

Greg decided that is would be better to not answer and continued to pull Sam back against the wall. When he had finally gotten her back where she needed to be, he called out, "Alright, I have Colonel Carter out of the way. Daniel, could you help O'Neill out of here?"

Daniel's head appeared at the opening and then he reached his arms in, grabbing both of Jack's hands. "Alright Jack, let's get you out of here. I'll pull you out, you use your good leg to help propel yourself, alright?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with," O'Neill grumbled.

"On three, One… Two… Three!" And both Daniel and Jack were straining and grunting, both working hard to get Jack out of his prison.

When Daniel had gotten Jack out up to his shoulders, Scully came over and helped him out the rest of the way. After sitting Jack down against the wall beside Jacob, Daniel returned to the opening, putting his head back in. "Alright, Jack's out. How are you doing Sam?" He asked.

"Well, I'm alive but both of my arms are broken."

"So, Greg; how to you propose we get her out of here?" Daniel asked.

"I think if you grab her legs and help pull her out while I help her from here, we can slide her out without her having to use her arms at all."

"Sounds good. You ready Sam?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Sam, and Jacob were now lined up against the wall like three bumps on a log. Scully had set Jack's leg and one of Sam's arms and was working on the other. Daniel had already worked on Jacob's shoulder and a rough bandage of torn fabric now covered his wound. But thanks to Jacob's symbiote, the wound was already healing well.

"Now what I don't understand is how those warriors got Earth's IRS code," Jacob was saying.

"I know what you mean Dad... Ah!" said Sam as Scully worked on her arm.

"Sorry," the FBI agent apologized.

"We took every precaution in exchanging the codes. This should not have happened!"

"Actually…" Greg reluctantly voiced.

"Greg… what did you do?" Grissom asked.

"Well it wasn't me, and I tried to stop it, but I had no control," Greg tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked as he began to suspect what might have happened.

"It was right after I was brought through the gate and you were showing O'Neill the code for the iris. My Goa'uld had constructed a long range communication devise using a power source from the staff weapon found at the body and pieces of lab equipment…"

"You took apart my lab equipment?!?" Grissom exclaimed.

"Griss, not now," Sara said as she put an arm out to restrain Grissom from Greg.

Greg pleaded, "I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to, I really did. It made me sick to watch myself do what I was doing, but I just couldn't fight against it."

"It's alright Greg; we know that you cannot be held responsible for the actions the Goa'uld made you take. Now please, continue," Jacob said.

"After I saw the codes, I, or rather my Goa'uld, used the communicator to transmit the codes and the Tok'ra location through subspace with the hope that some rogue Goa'uld would pick it up and respond. Apparently, one did."

"Well, then this is all my fault," Jacob said as he leaned his head up to the wall.

"Now Jacob, this is no more your fault than it is Greg's," Jack said. "You couldn't possibly know that the Goold made a communicator and that he was watching as you told me those codes."

"I know Jack, but this should never have happened."

"No it shouldn't have," Daniel said. "But the Goa'uld should never have been allowed to gain so much power and Anubis should never have been able to create the Kull Warriors or to even ascend, but all of that did happen. All that we can do is to decide what to do about it now that it has happened."

"Daniel's right," Grissom said. "Sitting here complaining about what has happened is not going to set things right. Something must be done."

"Alright, I agree. But what are we going to do right now?" O'Neill asked. "I have a broken leg, Carter has two broken arms, Jacob is injured and you four an inexperienced."

"We may be inexperienced when it come to the circumstances, but we all have different talents that may be useful," Scully said. "I know I have a large amount of weapons training and am also a scientist and medical doctor."

"We're all three scientists and we also have had at least some weapons training," Sara said.

"We are willing to offer our assistance in whatever you need," Grissom said.

All eyes turned to Jack, wondering what he was going to decide. After a moment of thought, Jack turned to Sam saying, "Alright Carter. Got any ideas?"

Sam's eyes got really big as she looked back to him. "Sir, I'm sorry but I don't. Like you said, what is there to do?"

"Well, it seems to me that if the Kull Warriors are coming through the gate, then we should first come up with a way to shut it down," Scully said.

"She's right. We can't get out with that gate connected," Sam said.

"Also, those Warriors are going to keep coming through, no matter how many we kill, until we are all eliminated," Jacob put in.

"Alright, so we shut down the gate. How do we do that?" Jack asked.

"Well, we could just wait for the 38 minute window," Carter said.

"38 minute window?" Grissom asked.

"Of course, with the amount of power that the gate is drawing, it couldn't possibly stay open forever. 38 minutes must be how long a wormhole can be maintained," said Sara.

"Exactly," Sam said to her.

"Alright, does anyone know when the next 38 minutes will be?" Jack asked.

"By my count from when it was first opened, it should shut down for the second time in about three minutes," Jacob answered.

"That's not much time," Greg said.

"Just enough to get there," Jacob answered.

"Alright, three minutes. Who's going?" Scully asked.

"Either me or Danny will have to and at least one more to provide cover while one of us dials out," Jacob said.

"I will, I still have that Kull Disrupter that Mulder gave me," Scully volunteered.

"I'll go and dial," Daniel said. "You're still injured and symbiote or not, that shoulder's not going to be in use for a while yet. I'll be able to dial faster."

"Alright Danny, you better get going."

Daniel nodded and turned to Scully, "You ready?" he asked.

"As I ever will be. After you Dr. Jackson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were gone, Jacob turned to Greg and asked, "Do you still have that communication devise in your pocket?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Can I see it please?" Jacob asked.

Greg reached into his pocket and handed it to him. Jacob reached with his good hand and took it, turning it over and over in his hand as he examined it.

"This is fascinating. I had no idea that these components could be used in this way. This is very impressive. You must be a very gifted scientist," Jacob said.

"Well, it was the Goa'uld that was putting it together, not me," Greg answered, still feeling rather guilty about the whole thing.

"Well I know of no Goa'uld who would have had enough knowledge of Earth equipment to construct this. He must have been drawing from your own knowledge and gifts as a scientist to figure out what he needed to make this."

"Great, that makes me feel a whole lot better. I guess this is all my fault," Greg commented.

"No, it's not your fault that the Goa'uld used your own knowledge against you. They do that all the time," Sam told him.

"Greg, if anything, I would take this whole affair as a complement to your abilities as a scientist," Sara told him.

He managed a small smile at her attempt to cheer him up. He really was proud that an advanced alien had needed his expert knowledge in order to build such a sophisticated devise.

Jacob handed the devise back to Greg saying, "Here, keep this as a souvenir. I believe the power source is depleted and will no longer cause anyone any troubles."

"Thanks," Greg said, taking the devise back from Jacob.


	11. chapter 11

_A/N sorry about the calling Jack both Colonel and General, it's hard to remember to switch from Colonel for the last 7 years and General for just the last. I'll try to go back and fix that, but it might take me a while, please forgive by inequities.__** Mine too! I also totally forgot. Jack is hot! The Beta, Cybrokat**_

Chapter 11

Scully was just in front of Daniel as they neared the gate room. Heavy weapons fire could be heard in the room so they were coming up very cautiously to the bend that opened into it. As they rounded the corner, they saw that the gate was still open and Kull warriors were coming through fairly constantly. They would get off several shots and occasionally bring a near by Tok'ra down before they would be brought down by disrupter shots.

Rapidly looking around, Scully counted about seven Tok'ra still remaining as well as Mulder and Teal'c. Things didn't seem to be going well for them.

Scully brought herself into a better position in order to fire upon the incoming warriors, but her addition didn't seem to be helping much. They just kept coming through, one after another. It was an endless stream of black clad, faceless killing machines.

After a few minutes, Daniel tapped Scully on the shoulder and said, "Shouldn't it have shut down by now?"

"How should I know?" she yelled back to him over the din of the battle in front of her.

Daniel continued to wait behind Scully as continued to fire upon the warriors for another few minutes. "Alright," Daniel said to her. "Something is wrong here; I am going to see if I can make it to Teal'c. Cover me." And he took off, leaving Scully to make sure that he didn't get shot up in the process.

When he reached Teal'c's side, the Jaffa grabbed him and threw him to the ground as a blast from a warrior passed through the air where his body had just been. "Thanks," Daniel said as he saw what nearly had happened.

"Daniel Jackson, what are you doing here?" Teal'c asked as he continued to fire upon the warriors.

"Well we were going to see if we might be able to sneak in and dial out when the gate shuts down, but it hasn't yet. Do you know why?" Daniel asked him quickly.

"I do not. But I do not believe the gate has shut down since it has opened. For some reason the 38 minute window is not working," Teal'c said as he brought down another warrior, which was quickly replaced by a new one.

"Well that's not supposed to happen,"

"No it is not Daniel Jackson."

"Well, could you cover me? I'll get Scully and well see if we can't come up with a new plan."

"Indeed I will."

And again Daniel was off, back to where he had left Scully.

"Alright, plans are changed, we need to go back to the others and see if we can't come up with something else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, they were back with the others explaining the situation. "Teal'c says that the gate has not shut down since it was first opened, that means that whoever this is, has figured out a way to by pass the 38 minute window," Daniel explained.

"I knew it couldn't be that easy," Jack said.

"So now what do we do? Is there anyway to shut it down manually?" Grissom asked.

"Well, in the past we have been able to shut down a wormhole by cutting off the power, but I'm sure that the only way for the wormhole to still be open is something has to be supplying it with an outside power source. If that's the case, then shutting down power on our end won't do anything. The gate will just continue to draw power from the other side to maintain the stable wormhole." Sam said.

"Well there must be some way to shut this thing down or maybe to make it shift. Redirect the wormhole to another location?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, like that can be done," Greg scoffed.

"Actually, it can." Sam said, sitting up a little bit more as she started to think it through.

"It can?" Greg, Grissom, and Sara all asked in unison.

"Yeah, if the gate on our end suddenly receives a massive amount of energy, it will cause the wormhole to jump to another gate nearby in the system. Kind of like a fork in a lightening strike," Sam explained.

"But can this be done while there are people en route?" Sara asked.

"Yes, General O'Neill and I are proof. The same thing happened to us in the first year that we had opened the gate. We were sent to another gate that was buried in the Antarctic when the gate we left was hit by some massive energy weapon."

"But can this work if used on the receiving gate?" Scully asked.

"Yes, we were able to do that when we accidentally opened a gate to a planet that was at the edge of a black hole event horizon. This should work if we can make a large enough finely focused blast at the gate. As soon as the gate jumps, we can dial out to Earth and they will be unable to gate back in."

"Alright, sound like a great plan," O'Neill began. "But one problem. Last time we used this method to shut down the gate I thought we had to use a very specified shaped charge that had to be set in just the right location. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but we don't have one of those. For that matter, we don't have any explosive."

They were all silent for a moment. It was true; they had no access to any explosives. But then suddenly Greg cautiously said, "Well maybe we do."

"What?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, now that we're talking about explosives, I think I recall that when that Goa'uld was making this devise," He began as he pulled the communication devise out of his pocket. "That he included a massive bomb in it so in case no one came to his call he could use it."

"That little thing?" O'Neill said skeptically. "I don't see how something like that could cause a very big explosion.

"Ah General, do you remember that test I did with the substances that we found in Cassie's chest after we brought her home? How the microscopic pieces mixed together were enough to completely destroy the testing room?"

"Oh, yeah. Well that was with Naquadah. I don't think ol' Greggo here could have gotten his hands on any of that.

"Actually, I think that he removed some liquid Na... Naqeedah? Yeah, Naquadah from the power source that he took from the staff weapon to power the communicator. He used that and… potassium I think it was, from the lab to make the explosion devise."

"That will defiantly do it. Those are exactly the same chemicals used in a bomb that a Goa'uld implanted in a little girl's chest that was supposed to go off as soon as she was close to the Stargate. Do you know how to set the bomb off?" Sam asked Greg.

"I think that once the power source is removed form the devise, it would release a small amount of acid that would disintegrate a thin piece of plastic that separates the chemicals. I would say that it would go off about, oh, twenty seconds after the power source was removed."

"Not much time, I wonder if we could get the chemicals out and make our own explosive devise," Sam pondered.

"I wouldn't recommend it Sam," Jacob said. "Working with those two chemicals is very dangerous stuff and there are bound to be booby traps in the devise. Besides, you would be the best for the job and both of your arms are broken."

"Yeah, your right. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

"Don't we always," O'Neill said as he rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so let me see if I got this." Greg said. "Daniel and Agent Scully will go in first, Scully providing cover fire for Daniel who will be grabbing more Kull Disruptors for the rest of us. Once he brings them back to us, General O'Neill, Jacob, Scully, Daniel and Sara will all lay down cover fire while Colonel Carter, myself and Grissom go to set the bomb."

"Well, since I don't have use of either of my arms, you two will be doing the actual setting while I direct you how and where to position it," Carter corrected.

"Yeah, right. So are you sure you really want me playing around with something that has this much explosive power?" Greg asked.

"Probably not," Sara said under her breath.

"You did before and even if you don't think so, you still have a fair amount of Goa'uld knowledge left in your brain that you may be able to pull from," Carter said. "Besides, you are the one that made the bomb."

"Not that I had much choice in the matter," Greg mumbled

"Of course you don't have much choice in the matter now either," Grissom replied.

Greg shrugged as Jack said, "Alright, this has got to be one of the more scary plans that we have tried but hey, the scarier, the better I always say."

Sam smiled at him as Jacob said. "Ok, how are we getting Jack down there? He does still have a broken leg."

"An excellent question!" said Jack. "Carter?"

"Well you should be able to get down there alright if someone helps support you so you don't have to walk on that leg. It should be relatively safe going down to the gate room since the Tok'ra seem to have contained the incoming warriors to that room," Sam answered.

"I'll help him," Sara volunteered. "I don't have anything else that I am required to do so I would be a logical choice," she answered Grissom's questioning look.

"Sounds good, are we all set on what we each need to do then?"

Everyone nodded as Jack said, "Well not really, but when am I ever? Let's head out."

Sara then moved over and helped Jack up, moving to his right side and bringing his right arm around her shoulders. Jack grunted in pain as he stood and then leaned heavily on Sara once he reached a standing position.

Daniel and Scully moved out first as Greg helped Jacob to his feet and Grissom helped Sam. After a moment of waiting, Jacob and Sara with Jack moved out. Grissom and Greg fell in quickly behind.

As the group approached the bend in the tunnel to the gate room, Sara carefully lowered Jack down so that he could lean against the wall while he provided cover fire. As soon as Jack was sitting against the wall just inside of the tunnel as they awaited Daniel and Scully's return, Grissom came up to Sara and pulled her back from the rest for a moment.

"Sara… I… I'm not sure why I pulled you over her but... I'm afraid... this may be my last chance to talk to you."

Sara held her breath for a moment as she waited for him to finish. But, unfortunately, it seemed that he was going to need some encouragement to be able to say what he wanted. "Grissom… Gil, it's ok, just say it."

He looked over her face, trying to find the words that were not in his vocabulary. They only had moments left before they would all need to focus one hundred percent on the mission at hand or none of them were going to make it out of there.

He needed more time. Why had he put this moment off for so long? All the times that he could have had this conversation with Sara in the past flashed through his head and he kept pushing it aside. Now here they were, about to face a dangerous and possibly deadly situation. This was it; there was no more time to take; no more time to stumble over the words and wade through the sea of emotions that he had been drowning in since the moment that he met her.

"Sara… I, I care for you… a lot more than I have shown you and probably even should."

She took a second to read the honesty in his face and voice. He truly did feel for her, this was proof. A rush of relief filled her soul; after so much time spent wondering, _he loves me, he loves me not_, she finally had an answer. "G…Gil, I think you know what I feel," was all that she could answer.

Just then Daniel was back with the weapons. As Sara turned to go get hers, Grissom grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, giving her a quick yet deep and loving kiss. In the possible last moments of their lives, everything finally seemed to fall into place. This was how they were meant to be, together. In that brief exchange, they both felt a promise made to each other; if they both made it out of that alive, they would have to pick up from this point. There was to be no forgetting; this happened and must be addressed later.

As Grissom let her go, Daniel was beside them, clearing his throat as he was handing them both a disrupter.

"I need one?" Grissom asked him as he allowed Sara to slip from his side.

"Yeah, we're going to be covering you from back here, but it will be good if you have a weapon of your own to defend with. You know, just in case."

"Well, let's hope there will be no just in case," Grissom said as he reluctantly took the weapon from Daniel.

"Grissom, are you ready to go?" Sam asked as she came up to the two men.

"Yes, let's get this over with," Grissom answered as her turned to Sam.

"Good. Daniel, you, Sara, Scully, and Dad will spread out from here to provide cover for us. The General will stay here and cover this angle. You will fan out one at a time as the remainder here cover each one. Got it?"

"Yeah Sam, and good luck," Daniel answered her.

"You too, now let's get rolling."


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daniel, Sara, Scully, and Jacob all fanned out among the remaining five Tok'ra, Teal'c, and Mulder. As soon as everyone was in position Sam boldly led Grissom and Greg out to the center of the room. Weapons fire was everywhere and Greg and Grissom felt that they were much too close to where the warriors were popping up for comfort.

The theory had been that the three working with the bomb wouldn't have to worry about the warriors because everyone else would be bringing the warriors down before they would have a chance to fire upon the workers. Of course, it was soon to be discovered that the plan was not going to go as smoothly as hoped. Both Grissom and Greg were forced to defend themselves as the warriors came through.

The others were firing upon the Kull as they came through the gate, but the warriors were aiming what fire they could on the bomb team since they were the first people that were seen as the warriors emerged from the gate. The cross fire was becoming very dangerous and Grissom was beginning to wonder how they were possibly going to set up a bomb with any precision without being shot in the process.

"Samantha, we can't set the bomb up like this!" Grissom yelled over the weapons fire.

"I know this is going to be a long shot, but it is our only chance!" She yelled back. "Now Greg, let's see the bomb." Greg pulled his eyes from the gate for a moment as he brought the small devise out of his pocket. "Alright, the blast is going to be deflected this way, correct?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Ok, we need to center it directly in front of the gate. I think that this is going to be the best location that we can get."

"Grissom, can you find something to prop this thing up against so that we can angle it directly at the gate?" Greg yelled.

Grissom glanced around him as he continued to fire upon the incoming enemies. Spying a pile of fallen rubble nearby, he stopped for a moment and reached down to lift a large rock to hand to Greg. As he did so, a new warrior stepped through, took aim, and fired.

Luckily for Grissom, Teal'c managed to take the warrior down before it got off more than one shot, even with its rapid fire weapon. Unfortunately, the one shot that did release managed to hit Grissom hard in the back of the leg, causing him to collapse upon the pile of rocks that he had been leaning over.

"Gil!" Sara shouted as she started to run out, but a nearby Tok'ra reached out and grabbed her, preventing her from running right into the blast from the next warrior who came through.

"Grissom!" Greg also yelled as he watched his boss fall to the ground. Greg quickly moved to Grissom's side with the bomb still in hand. Upon reaching his side, Greg found that Grissom was not too badly off, but was not going to be using that leg anytime soon.

Grissom pulled the rock out from under him and handed it off to Greg as he got there. "Here," he grunted in pain. "Blow this thing Greg!"

Greg could see that Grissom was in a lot of pain and he quickly took the rock from his hands and set it on the ground beside him. Reaching down, Greg helped Grissom to turn over so that he had is back leaning up against the rest of the stones that were piled on the floor.

Grissom was trying to wave Greg off to finish the job as Sara was finally able to make it to his side. Sam too had come back the few paces to where they were.

"Greg! We have to blow this now. We aren't going to last much longer here!" Sam yelled.

"I got him Greg," Sara yelled back as she put an arm behind his shoulders and pulled his arm around hers to help him to cover. "Go take care of this. I know you can!"

Greg looked at her, scared and nervous, but nodded once confidently and turned back to Sam. He picked up the rock that Grissom had gotten for him and signaled Sam to lead him back to where they needed to set up the bomb.

Crouching low to avoid the weapons fire, they made their way back to the center of the room. Carefully Greg set the rock up right where Sam had directed him then moved around to the other side of the rock so that he was facing the gate and placed the bomb in front of it. He took a few moments to line it up to his satisfaction. As soon as he had gotten where both he and Sam agreed would be best, Sam bent down and, despite her limited maneuverability and pain, held the bomb in place. She and Greg looked at each other as he took the power source in hand and prepared to remove it.

Sam largely mouthed "One… Two… Three" and at three, Greg pulled the power source and they both ran for the cover of the tunnels. As they began running, everyone who had been along the perimeter covering them also pulled back taking cover from the blast.

As they ran, Greg and Sam came upon Grissom and Sara as they were still moving slowly away form the center of the room. Greg reached out his arm as he came up behind them on the other side of Grissom and wrapped it around his back to help them move out of the way faster.

Just as they reached the bend in the tunnel, Greg, who was closest to the wall, pulled the other two down in towards the wall and down to the floor right as the bomb went off. A huge explosion rocked the room and sent more debris and rubble pouring from the ceiling down upon all of their heads.

After a few moments the concussion of the explosion finished reverberating through the tunnels, slowly dust covered bodies began to shift out of the rubble that had fallen and looked back into the gate room. Sam had collapsed nearly right on top of Jack as she had leapt around the corner. Greg and Sara were just in front of them, with Grissom under them. Scully came out from another tunnel to the left of where they were with Mulder and then Teal'c just behind them. Two more Tok'ra and Jacob came out of a tunnel to the right. Now, besides the shoulder wound that had almost healed, Jacob carried a deep bloody gash on his forehead.

As they all rose up to look into or make their way into the gate room, they were all able to see that the gate had shut down and other than a massive pile of rubble in front on it, everything still seemed to be intact.

Pressing his hand to his forehead, Jacob looked around at everyone. "Sam?" He asked.

"Right here Dad," she answered as she stood up and took a step around the corner. She too looked around, slowly taking in who she saw. Realizing that someone was missing, she looked up to Teal'c and asked, "Where's Daniel?"

"I saw him last over there with two other Tok'ra. One Tok'ra in our section was killed in the collapse so they would be the only ones missing I believe," Teal'c answered as he made his way over to the corner of the gate room where he had seen Daniel before. Sam, Greg, Jacob, and the other two Tok'ra with him quickly made their way over to location.

"Daniel!" Sam called as she reached the corner. The whole area was completely covered in mounds of fallen debris. Teal'c began to shift through the massive rocks, also calling for Daniel. The two Tok'ra were scrambling over the rocks, calling out for their lost comrades while Jacob came over to Sam and placed his arm around her while they watched.

Greg walked around to the back of rubble pile and began his own search for the missing people. Suddenly, all of them jumped as the sound of the gate activating was heard. They all looked over to the DHD to find Mulder standing there after entering in an address. "I dialed out to our evac planet," Anise spoke though him. "I had to connect with another gate before whoever sent those warriors realized what happened and connected again."

"Good thinking," Jacob said.

"I would suggest getting out of here as fast as possible. I believe that the only reason that the surface bombing stopped was to allow the ground troops coming through the gate easier passage through the tunnels. If it is realized that they are no longer coming through, then they will soon start their bombing again." Anise continued to say.

"Also correct," Jacob agreed.

"Well as soon as we find Daniel and your other two Tok'ra, we can get out of here," Jack said as another Tok'ra was helping him to his feet.

"Rynar," Selmak addressed the Tok'ra helping Jack. "Take General O'Neill and the rest through the gate. We'll stay here and search for our lost comrades."

"Like hell," Jack protested.

"Jack, you're not going to be much help in this. You, Grissom, Sara, Scully, and Greg should leave here in case the bombing starts again. The rest of us will continue to look for Daniel, alright?" Jacob explained.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know you have Daniel," Jack told him.

"Sir, Dad's right. We are only going to slow them down if we stay here and they are going to need to find him quickly," Sam said as she walked over to where Jack was leaning upon Rynar.

"Then I should stay and help search too," Greg shouted to them. "I am perfectly fine and will make the search faster."

"Me too," Scully volunteered.

"No Scully," Mulder said. "You should go now, with Jacob, and see to his head. It doesn't look so good."

"Mulder, I am fine," Jacob protested.

"No you're not, and Anise agrees with me. You both should go through along with Colonel Carter, General O'Neill, Grissom and Sara."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Jacob gave in. "Alright, you all heard him. "Everyone who was listed, including Rynar with O'Neill, let's get out of here. The rest will continue the search until they are either found or the bombing forces you to leave, got that?"

"Yes Jacob Carter. We shall see you soon," Teal'c answered for all of them.

As Sara was helping Grissom to the gate she stopped and called back, "Greg, are you sure you want to stay? You could come through with us now."

"Yeah, I should help find Dr. Jackson. I'll see you on the other side soon," he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have never left there," Jack complained as he and the others continued to wait on the other side. They had been waiting for the rest for nearly a half hour now and they were all becoming very worried about those they left behind.

"Sir, the gate won't be able to stay open much longer, the 38 minutes is approaching," Sam informed him.

"I know. Believe me… I know," a very exasperated Jack answered.

"Teal'c! We have got to go. This tunnel will not take much more bombing before we are buried here as well!" Mulder yelled as the cave was shaken by a third blast from above. "Even if you find Daniel now, you're probably not going to like what you see."

"I am not leaving, Agent Mulder," Teal'c said with a ring of finality to his voice.

"Anise cared very much for Daniel as well, Teal'c" Mulder said. "But he can't still be alive. There is no point in risking your life to find him."

One of the other remaining Tok'ra said, "Anise is right, we have to leave."

"If you must leave, then go. I will not leave until I have located Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said to them. It was clear that there was to be no arguing further.

"Alright Teal'c" Anise said through Mulder. "Continue your search, but the gate will shut down in approximately eight minutes and I would suggest that you leave before then. Everyone else, come with me."

"I'm not leaving either," Greg said. "Dr. Jackson was with me through out my ordeal and I am not going to leave until I know for sure that he is alive or dead."

"Alright, good luck to both of you. I sincerely hope that you find Dr. Jackson alive and are able to bring him back with you."

Having said this, Mulder turned and left with the other two Tok'ra as the cave continued to be rocked by further surface bombardment.

"Do you think that we have a chance of finding him?" Greg asked Teal'c.

"I have many times witnessed Daniel Jackson appear when least expected. I am confident that we will find him."

The two continued to shift through the rubble, calling for Daniel for a few moments more. Suddenly, Greg called out, "I got something!"

Teal'c rushed over to where he was and saw that Greg had uncovered an arm. Reaching down, Teal'c quickly removed more of the rocks as Greg searched for a pulse at the wrist. Teal'c pulled back a boulder to reveal that this was not Daniel, but another Tok'ra. Greg looked to Teal'c and slowly shook his head, signaling that there was no pulse.

"Perhaps we should go," Teal'c said sadly.

Just then, a noise right next to where they were reached their ears. Both turned in time to see a hand, just barely above the rubble, flex. They fell to this new location and began rapidly removing the rocks, calling for Daniel. As they pulled back the rocks, they could hear the muffled moans of pain from beneath the rubble.

Finally, they had pulled enough back to see that this was, in fact, Daniel that they were uncovering. "Daniel Jackson," Teal'c called. "Can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah Teal'c, I'm here," Daniel grunted as he tried to blink the dust from eyes.

"We'll have you out in a second Dr. Jackson," Greg said as he and Teal'c continued to pull the rocks back. After another few moments, the rocks were all pulled off of him and Teal'c reached down and helped lift Daniel out of rubble. Both of his legs were smashed and he kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

Quickly, Greg and Teal'c with Daniel, raced to the gate. They were barley a pace away when the gate suddenly shut down, cutting off their escape. "Damn!" Greg swore.

Teal'c hurriedly lowered Daniel to the floor and raced back to the DHD to dial out once again. This time his destination was Earth. As he was dialing, he shouted to Greg, "Move Daniel Jackson away from the gate or you both will be killed when it opens!"

Greg reached down and dragged Daniel away from the gate since he was not nearly as strong as Teal'c to carry him away.

As soon as they were clear, Teal'c pressed the large red button that opened the gate then quickly punched in the sequence on his GDO to open the iris back on Earth. Running over to where Greg and Daniel were, he reached down and lifted Daniel once again rushed through the gate with Greg close behind him.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Daniel, you lucky son of a… Ouch!" Jack said as the nurse put another stitch into the back of his leg where the rock had fallen. Daniel was lying in the bed next to him in the infirmary back at Stargate Command.

"Well I don't know how lucky having two broken legs, a sprained wrist, three cracked ribs and a massive concussion is," Daniel replied.

"A lot luckier than being dead," Jack said. "Oh wait, that's right, you never die!"

"Is that why you were refusing to leave, because you knew that I have a habit of not dying?" Daniel inquired.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, I won't buy it that your dead. You just don't know how to die."

"That sounds like something that men have wanted to be able to say for centuries now," Grissom said as he got off of his cot with the help of a set of crutches. Sara and Greg had been beside him and were now walking just ahead of him towards Jack and Daniel, as well as Carter.

"Well one of these days I'm sure to prove you wrong. What with all the messes you get me in," Daniel said.

"Messes I get you in? Boy do you have your facts backwards," Jack replied as Sam tried not to laugh from where she sat.

"Well at least we all made it out of there," Sara said. "That's more than can be said for most of the Tok'ra."

"Yes, it's a good thing that most of them weren't at the base, but away on missions when the attack came. But this coupled with the last attack upon the Tok'ra at Revanna has drastically cut into their numbers. They are a dying race," Daniel said.

"It's really is sad, they seemed like such a wonderful people," said Sara.

"Well, once you get to know them, you get over that," Jack said.

"You have to admit that having two distinct consciousnesses within one body is very intriguing," Grissom said. "It's no wonder that, given the opportunity, Agent Mulder chose to become a part of that."

"Hey, where are Agent's Mulder and Scully anyway?" Greg asked.

"They chose to stay with the remaining Tok'ra to help search for a new home base and to help spread the news to the remaining Tok'ra who are still out there," Sam answered. "Agent Scully even said that she may one day even take a Tok'ra symbiote herself, though she didn't sound very optimistic about it."

"Yeah, she didn't strike me as the type who would like to share her body with someone else. And I don't think that she liked having to share her partner's body with someone else for that matter," Greg chuckled.

"Well, whatever she decides, she at least is going to remain with Mulder and the Tok'ra for some time."

"Well, that at least takes care of them talking, now what are we going to do about you three?" Jack asked the CSI's.

They looked at each other with a conspiringly glance before Grissom answered, "We have already discussed this matter and what it would take to keep us quite."

"Oh you have, have you?" Jack said skeptically.

"Yes, you see we figured that the body of the man we found must have been some type of spy sent by one of those Goa'ulds," Sara said.

"And the body of the man that appeared to have been a jumper probably was his informant. Since we know that the jumper was a lieutenant at Nellis Air Force Base, we figure that there must be something Stargate related going on there," Greg picked up.

Jack and Sam exchanged a look before Jack said to her, "Do you want to tell them?"

"Not unless you do, sir."

"Be my guest,"

"Alright, yes Nellis is where we are storing and experimenting with all of the technology that we bring back through the stargate."

"Which is what we hoped," Grissom said. "Now since we have already gotten top clearance, we have figured that the best way to keep us quite about the whole thing is to involve us in it."

Sara picked up the thread next, "Since we all three live and work so close to the base, we thought what better for three scientists to do when they get some time off or are bored then to go down to the local Air Force base and experiment with some alien technology?"

"So I take it that you want to be able to be included in the scientific staff at Nellis then?" Jack asked.

"Yup, top clearance and able to mess with all the really neat toys," Greg said.

"And, in exchange for this you three will keep your mouths shut about the whole Stargate program?"

"Yes. We will not tell a soul of what you have at Nellis or here under Cheyenne Mountain," Grissom answered.

Jack hesitated for a moment as he tried to decide if this was really worth it. "Jack," Daniel said. "I think they certainly deserve this. I mean, Greg here may have been the reason that I am here at all and Grissom and Sara are the ones who came up with the idea of how to get you two out of your cave in."

"Daniel's right, sir. I think that they have proved that they are all fast thinkers and highly intelligent as well as trustworthy," Sam put in.

"Alright," Jack finally said. "You can have your clearance and jobs at Nellis. But if you so much as think too loud about our little operation here, you'll be working in Siberia before you know it."

"Yes sir," Sara and Greg said together and Grissom said, "You have our word."

"Now clear out, I want at least two hours of uninterrupted sleep before I have to go back on duty. You guys have gotten me into a bigger mess then even Daniel can and I am going to need to sleep this off," Jack said.

"I shall take you to the surface where a car is waiting to take you to your plane," Teal'c said as he entered the room.

"Thank you Teal'c" Sara said as she, Greg, and Grissom filed out of the room.

"Teal'c, Greg," Daniel called.

"Yes Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said as Greg stopped and turned back to look at Daniel.

"I just wanted to say thank you for staying to get me out of there. I wouldn't be alive now if you hadn't."

"You're welcome, Dr. Jackson," Greg answered.

"You would have done the same for me," Teal'c replied. He then turned and motioned for the three CSI's to walk in front of him to the elevator at the end of the hall.


End file.
